Hana Hana Literature Club
by FlowingThrough
Summary: Welcome to Hana Hana Literature Club! After warning Chara not to ERASE what they have worked so hard to accomplish, Flowey winds up on the surface. Confused, he follows the nearest humans and ends up joining their Literature Club! Flowey, tired of manipulating people, accepts his role, hoping that he can finally relax. However, he has no clue exactly what this club has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to a bright light blinding me. I couldn't see anywhere, but I could feel a strange warmth on my petals. This feeling felt just like my old house, but it was clear that I wasn't there. I squinted and tried to view my surroundings. I saw houses everywhere. The place looked nothing like the underground, and there was blue and white above us. It looked exactly like what Asgore told me the sky looked like: blue with white clouds floating through it. Then, I saw the bright light that blinded me, floating in the distance. That had to be the sun. This could only mean one thing: I was on the surface! I took a deep breath of the outside air. It felt amazing to finally be on the surface, but where was I? Where were Frisk and the others? I guess being here meant that Chara didn't reset, but then—

"Heeeeeeeyy!" a female voice yelled. I didn't recognize the voice, but it had to be one of the monsters that escaped, right?

When I turned to look, I saw a human running down the pathway.

I quickly burrowed into the ground and dug until I was in a nearby bush. Once there, I looked at my surroundings. The human was running towards another human. The running one appeared to be a female human and, if I had to guess, the human stopped at the crosswalk was a male. Humans looked nothing like monsters, so it was impossible for me to tell how old they were or anything else. I knew that the surface was crawling with humans, but I didn't expect to see one so soon. A small part of me wanted to get revenge for what they did to us so long ago, but I didn't want to ruin the second chance the other monsters got.

My thoughts drowned out the conversation the two humans were having. I had no clue where I was, or how I even got here, but those two humans seem to know their way around the area. They could probably tell me where I was. However, I couldn't just approach them and start a casual conversation. To them, I am a monster that had been sealed away for years. If I talked to them, there was a chance that they could attack me in fear. I didn't stand a chance against two humans, so I decided to follow them to where they were going. If an opportunity presented itself, maybe I could approach them and ask them for information.

The female human was white without a single blemish on her skin. She had blue eyes and short, light brown hair with a red bow on top of it. Her eyes were very big while her nose was very small. She looked nothing like the humans that fell underground! She also wore a gray jacket over a brown shirt with a white collar and red string that formed a bow around the collar. Below her torso she wore a blue skirt, very long white socks, and white shoes with blue tips. To me, her outfit seemed unnecessarily complicated. Then again, I wasn't anywhere near a fashion expert. After all, why would a flower need to wear clothing? What confused me was the male human's outfit. He mainly wore black with a white shirt underneath. His hair was brown, but everything else about him was plain. Why did one human have a bunch of interesting features while the other one didn't? It was almost as if no one was ever meant to see him.

Finally, I noticed a bunch of other humans with similar outfits walking towards a huge building. Not wanting to be seen, I hopped into a weird hole and tried to find a secret entrance into the school. I finally found a barred grate and slid through. As I ventured through, my surroundings got darker and darker. I could tell that the ground was cold and metallic, but that was about it. As I made my way through this metallic maze, I realized that I never caught either of the human's names! How would I find them now? Then again, I suppose that any human would suffice as long as they knew where I was.

After what seemed like an eternity, I found a light and headed towards it. I followed it until I found a room with three humans in it. They were probably female because they wore the same outfit as the female human I saw earlier, except the jacket they were wearing was buttoned up. One had long purple hair with a purple clip that blended in. She seemed to be the tallest of the three humans in the room, yet she didn't seem that much older. Her face was white and plain, just like the girl he saw before, but she had purple eyes. What was with this girl and purple? Did she win the genetic lottery to have matching hair and eyes? Was purple even a natural hair or eye color? The next girl was the shortest of the three and also had matching hair and eye color. This time her color was pink. Again, I wasn't sure if pink was even a natural color, but honestly, her hair is what confuses me the most. She has three visible red ribbons in her short pink hair so it could form all sorts of hair styles. I wish I could describe it, but it's something you would have to see for yourself to understand it. The final human was only a bit shorter than the purple human, and she had green eyes and long brown hair. In her hair was a large white bow to hold up her hair ponytail. What surprised me the most was how similar they all looked! Take away their hair and eyes and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between any of them! How were you supposed to tell one human from another?

I looked around as one of the humans started moving tables. The room had a bunch of desks and chairs arranged in rows, all of which were facing the same direction. There were posters that had strange writing that I couldn't read and a closet with books and boxes in it. It was obvious that this place was a human school, but nothing else gave away the location. As for the girls themselves, they looked pretty excited as they arranged tables to form an even bigger table. On one table was what seemed to be snacks wrapped up while another one had tea cups at the ready. Were they preparing to entertain a guest?

"Everyone! The new member is here~!" shouted a familiar female voice. It was the boy and girl from earlier! What were the odds that I would ever find them again?

"I told you, don't call me a 'new member—'" the boy said with an annoyed expression.

"Welcome to the Literature Club," the purple haired girl said. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Sayori always says nice things about you."

Finally, I was getting information on the names! So the girl with the red bow that just walked in was Sayori. What an odd name.

"Welcome to the club!" the girl in the white bow said. I'm pretty sure I missed some of the conversation, but she probably said nothing of importance.

The boy had a far off look, as if he was trying to process what was happening.

"What are you looking at?" said the pink girl. "If you want to say something, say it."

"S-Sorry…" stuttered the boy.

"Natsuki…" the purple girl replied.

Sayori whispered something into the boy's ear before saying, "Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy. And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!" Natsuki and Yuri… Everyone has such odd names! At least I finally I know their names, however.

"And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?" Sayori said as she turned to the girl with the white bow. Monika… The only normal sounding name. That just leaves the boy.

"That's right." Monika said as she smiled sweetly. "It's great to see you again, Chara."

I gasped. Chara?! Here of all places?! Why were they here?! No… This Chara didn't look or act anything like them… He was probably just someone with a similar name. They couldn't be the same Chara, right?

"What was that?" Natsuki asked as she looked towards my direction. It looks like I might have gasped a bit too loudly. Now they know that I'm here!

… Actually, is that really a bad thing? Wasn't my goal this whole time to talk to a human and ask them where I was? This might be the opportunity I was looking for!

"Howdy!" I said as I emerged from the grate. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Everyone looked horrified as I introduced myself.

"A-A talking flower!?" Chara yelled.

"Eeeeeeek!" Sayori yelled.

"Please do not yell." I said in the politest voice I could conjure up.

"What are you?" Monika asked sternly.

"Me?" I said. "I am a flower. Flowey the Flower!"

"B-But flowers can't talk!" Yuri yelled.

"Well, how do you explain me, then?" I asked.

"W-Well…" Yuri muttered.

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Monika. "Your one of those robots from the Robotics club, right?"

"Huh?" I asked. What a pitiful explanation. "I'm hurt! I thought I looked like the real deal! Do I really look like a robot to you?"

Monika then shot a fierce look at me. She probably knew I wasn't a robot, but wanted me to pretend anyways. Normally I would have ignored her, but her expression told me that she would probably kill me if I did anything other than play along.

"Hee hee hee… Looks like you found me out!" I said as I winked.

"Don't scare us like that!" Sayori yelled at me.

"You really fell for that?" Chara said.

"Well… Why are you here?! What do you want?!" Natsuki asked.

"I just wanted to join the Literature Club!" I said cheerfully. "Aren't you guys accepting new members?"

"Yeah, human members!" Sayori yelled. "Not dumb robots!"

"Hey… Let's give him a chance," Monika said sweetly. "The more the merrier, right?"

"B-But…" stuttered Sayori.

"Yeah, I agree with Monika," Yuri said.

"Sure. Why not?" Natsuki said as she shrugged.

"Fine… If everyone is in agreement, I guess he can join," said Sayori, finally relenting.

"Hooray!" I said in 'excitement'.

"So then… What's your real name?" Chara asked.

"Huh?" I responded. "It's Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You of all people should know that!"

"Anyways," interjected Sayori, "Why don't we eat! We made enough room at the table for two people, one seat next to me and one next to Monika. While you two do that, I'll get the cupcakes~"

"Hey! I made them, I'll get them!" yelled Natsuki.

"Sorry, I got a little too excited~" replied Sayori.

"Then how about I make some tea as well?" Yuri added.

Just like Sayori said, there were indeed two open seats next to Monika and next to Sayori. I didn't feel comfortable sitting next to Monika since she was the only one who knew I wasn't a robot. However, before I could make my way to the table, Chara already took the seat next to Sayori. Looks like I had no choice other than to sit next to Monika. When I took the seat, she started intensely staring at me. Despite her sweet smile, I knew she had a few choice words to say to me. Yet, she kept her cool as Natsuki brought over the cupcakes.

"Okaaay, are you ready?" asked Natsuki. "Ta-daa!"

"Uwooooah!" yelled Sayori as the cupcakes were revealed. Monika stopped staring at me to look at the treats. It was a dozen white cupcakes decorated to look like… Temmie? Or was there a creature that Natsuki was trying to make? It looked… sugary to say the least.

"So cuuuute~!" yelled Sayori.

"I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!" exclaimed Monika.

"Ehehe. Well, you know." said Natsuki, appreciative of the attention. "Just hurry and take one!"

Sayori and Monika both grabbed one and sank their teeth into it. Seeing that it was now acceptable to take a cupcake, Chara and I grabbed the nearest one.

"It's delicious!" yelled Sayori as she ate the cupcake like an animal. I notice Natsuki eying Chara, as if she was waiting for him to take a bite. Ignoring them, I took a bite of the sugary dessert. It was one of the best things I had ever eaten! The best food in the underground had to be her Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, yet this came close to beating it! How could something like this beat out everything I had ever eaten?!

"This is really good." said Chara. "Thank you Natsuki."

"These really are delicious." I followed up. "How did—"

"W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I…!" Natsuki said, completely ignoring me. "... Made them for you or anything."

"Eh? I thought you technically did," Chara said. "Sayori said—"

"Well, maybe!" Natsuki yelled defensively. "But not for, y-you know, you! Dummy…"

The rest of the day went on just like that. One of the girls would start a conversation, revealing personality traits while trying to impress Chara. Why were these girls so interested in Chara and not at all curious about the talking flower? Were they really that infatuated? It seemed like the world once again revolved around them.

After some more talking that I ignored and Chara finally confirming that he would join the club, Monika dismissed us.

"Everyone remember tonight's assignment!" Monika said. "Write a poem to bring to the next meeting so we can all share!"

A poem? Did they mention that at one point?

Monika looks over at Chara before saying, "Chara, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself. Ehehe~" She then turned towards towards me. "Oh, and I really want to see what you have to bring to the table."

Wow. I went from having more power than anyone could ever imagine, to having to write a poem. Why exactly was I doing this again? Because Chara was?

Speaking of Chara, I saw him talking to Sayori, making plans to walk home together.

"Howdy!" I exclaim.

"Oh. Hi Flowey." said Chara. "What do you want?"

"This is kind of awkward, but I really have no place to go after school," I said. "Is there any chance I could stay at your place?"

"Huh?!" exclaimed Chara. "Why can't you just stay at school?"

"I am a very expensive piece of equipment! What if I get stolen or broken? Plus, I can't stay at my creator's place. Please?"

Chara thought for a moment. "Fine… but just for tonight."

That last comment felt strange. Every other time a choice present to Chara, it seemed like the answer came naturally. This time, however, I felt as if he could have answered differently.

"Awesome!" I yelled. "Thank you!"

As we headed back to Chara's house, I thought about what just transpired. I found myself at the surface after talking to the real Chara, only to join a stupid after school club. Everyone seemed bland and uninteresting—including Chara—except for Monika. What was with her? Why did she make up the story of me being a robot? This world I found myself in, while it appears docile, seems very sinister. However, maybe that's just my imagination. Maybe, the world really is as innocent as it appears. I hope it is. I hope I can live peacefully without ever worrying about causing any more tragedies.

As we said goodbye to Sayori, who clearly wasn't happy that I joined on this walk, and entered Chara's home, I thought about Frisk and the other monsters. I would like to see them again, but as long as they are happy, I'm happy. I'm tired of meddling into the lives of the monsters. I just want them to live a happy life. The only human I wish to see is Chara. And, while unlikely, maybe the person who I was looking for was right next to me.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to a strange song filling my ears. It was upbeat with a singer singing in a language that I didn't understand.

"... huh?" I asked, still in the process of waking up. Chara turned off the music and let out a long yawn.

"... Morning Flowey." he said, still tired. It's been a while since I shared a room with a human, so hearing his voice was a welcomed change.

The room was extremely bland and hard to describe. It was white with a brown hardwood floor, and the only things in it that I recognized was his bed, the table and chair he had, and the drawers filled with clothing. He had some posters with people that I didn't recognized and a lot of other furniture that I didn't know the names of.

I tried to remember what had happened last night. If I remember correctly, we said goodbye to Sayori and the human snuck me into the house. He prepared a couple of blankets in the corner of the room and told me not to disturb him as he did his homework. I won't deny that I wanted to know what humans learned in their schools, but I resisted. After all, I had many more important questions to ask.

"So, do you remember me?" I remember asking. I felt so dumb for asking a question like that.

"What?" he replied. "Never seen you before today. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," I said. I was disappointed that this Chara wasn't the one I grew up with, but I should have expected it. After all, they were gone long ago.

I tried asking him for more information. I was able to squeeze out that he was a teenage boy who lived here his entire life. He knew Sayori since they were kids and they often walked to school together. Recently, she has been waking up later and later, so it was annoying for him to wait up for her. Other than that, he knew none of the club members except for being in the same class as Monika last year. When I asked for the location, all he said was that we were in Japan. Other than that, I wasn't able to get any more information out of him.

"Ok, so what do I get?" he asked.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"I answered your questions and let you sleep here. Don't think that was all for free."

It seems like this Chara was pretty greedy. However, I had an idea.

"Here! Let me help you write a poem to impress the other girls!" I exclaimed, hoping that would suffice as proper payment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chara asked.

"It's time to write a poem!" I yelled as I gave him some pencil and paper.

"Not too loud!" he replied.

"I'll say some words. Pick words you think your favorite club member will like! Something good might happen with whoever likes your poem the most!"

I said some random words out loud and he picked the words that he liked the most. In the end, he wrote a cute poem that was meant to impress Natsuki. After that, I tried writing my own poem. I had trouble holding the pencil since I was a flower, but I was able to write something down. I went with a light hearted poem to start off so that my personality as a flower was sealed.

Chara told me to hop into his backpack so he could sneak me into the school. The backpack looked old and ruined on the inside, but it was big enough for me and some of Chara's books to fit in. The ride was bumpy, but we made it to the school with little problems. Once we were in the building, Chara walked to a closet and opened his backpack up.

"This is the staff bathroom, but nobody ever uses it," Chara said. "Just stay here until I come back, ok?"

"But what if somebody walks in?" I asked.

"Nobody will, believe me," Chara answered. He then knocked on the wall three times. "Anyways, when you hear a knock like this, that's one of the club members."

"Got it!" I responded cheerfully. "Have fun at school!"

Chara left, leaving me to stew in my thoughts. So far, I have completely failed my objectives. Even though I knew where I was, I still had no clue where Frisk and the other monsters were. On top of that, I joined a stupid school club! I was getting distracted from my main goal… which was…

What was I trying to do again? I don't really want to mess with Frisk and the other monsters anymore, and I know that I can't do anything to become Asriel again without killing people. The only thing I wanted to do was see Chara, but they died a long time ago. What did I want to do? Where did I want to go?

Did I even have a purpose on the surface?

Suddenly, I heard three knocks. It jolted me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. I opened the door to see Chara, clearly tired from the long day at school.

"You came back! Nice to see you!" I yelled.

He opened his backpack and said, "It's time to go to the meeting. I hope you have your poem."

"But of course!" I responded. "Today is a very special day. Why would I forget it?"

We then headed into the club room. Monika greeted us with her usual friendly smile.

"Hi again, Chara and Flowey!" she exclaimed. "Glad to see you didn't run away from us. Hahaha!"

"Nah, don't worry," Chara said. "This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word."

"Yup." I said. "He was up all night writing a poem. You should have seen the smoke emerging from his ears!"

"Well, it's good to hear that you kept your promise, Chara," said Yuri, who put down her book to engage in the conversation. "I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it…"

Natsuki then put down her book and joined the conversation, "Oh come on! Like he deserves any slack. Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year. And last year, too! I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what… But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it."

While it felt weird to be completely ignored, I was happy not to be on the receiving end of that lecture.

"Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom."

"M-M-M…" Natsuki furiously said, clearly trying to say either Monika or manga. "Manga is literature!"

Natsuki swiftly walked away and returned to her book, clearly frustrated at how the conversation turned out.

"Don't worry guys~" said Sayori, who was listening the whole time. "While I can't speak for the flower, Chara always gives his best as long as he's having fun. He helps me with busy work without me even asking. Like cooking, cleaning my room..."

Ouch, Sayori...

"How dependable," interjected Yuri.

"Sayori, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting," said Chara. "And you almost set your house on fire once."

"Is that so…" Sayori replied. "Ehehe…"

While their conversation went on, I noticed Monika giving me a dirty look. It seemed as if both Monika and Sayori didn't like me, so I needed to fix that today! If I was really serious about this Literature Club, I can't have half of the members hate me.

Eventually, Chara went to talk with Natsuki, thus ending the conversation. I decided the best use of my time was to get Sayori on my good side. After all, if I really was going to live at Chara's house, then I would need to make sure that his childhood friend didn't hate my guts.

"Howdy!" I said.

"Ack!" she yelled, surprised by my sudden appearance. "... What do you want?"

"Well gee," I said in my most child-like voice. "I just wanted to talk with you!"

"Well go away! I'm… trying to read!"

"What book? Can I see?"

"Well…"

I noticed that she didn't have a book on her.

"Why do you have to lie to me?" I ask in a sad voice.

"Just…!" she yelled in anger. She then took a deep breath and said. "... Fine. Tell me what you want to talk about."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "I wanted to know a bit more about you!"

"Ok," she said. "Well, my name is Sayori…"

"I already knew that..."

"And I'm Vice-President of the Literature Club!"

"I also already knew that."

"Let's see… Oh! Chara has been my friend since childhood."

"Again, I already knew that."

"Ok! Seems like you know a lot about me! What about you?"

"Well I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"I already knew that!"

She smiled, as if she just made the biggest comeback in the history of the world.

"Well, I bet you didn't know that it says gullible on the ceiling," I said, hoping she would take the bait.

"What?" She asked as she looked up. "Where?"

I started laughing as she foolishly looked at the ceiling.

"Sayori, do you even know what gullible means?" Monika asked, smiling as Sayori was looking up.

"Gullible?" she asked. She thought for a moment. "Nope!"

Monika walked over to Sayori and whispered something into her ear.

"Ok, so what?" Sayori asked. I couldn't believe that she didn't get the joke. A certain short skeleton would have been cracking up by now.

"... Oh!" Sayori yelled as she finally realized the joke. "You meanie!"

She then walked away and started chatting to Yuri. Even if Sayori didn't find the joke funny, Monika was clearly trying to hold back her laughter. At least I made one of the two people who hated me laugh.

"Don't think I like you just because you made me laugh," Monika said in a very bitter tone.

"Huh?" I asked.

She then walked into the corner of the room and motioned for me to follow her.

"Look, I am about to ask everyone to share their poems," she said once I had made my way to her. "I am going to come to you and you will read my poem silently. Pretend that it is a good poem."

"Pretend?" I asked. "I'm sure it's lovely."

"Oh Flowey…" she said with a sweet smile. She then gave the evilest look and said, "You can drop the act now."

She then walked away to get Chara and Natsuki. Drop the act? She knew that I wasn't a robot, but what did 'drop the act' mean? Did she figure out that I was only pretending to be childlike? Or was it something else...

And that look. That was the scariest look I had ever seen. Other than their look, of course.

"Flowey!" Monika said. "Why don't we compare poems, first?"

"O-Okay," I reply, still a bit shaken. That was the first time in a while somebody has threatened me like that.

"Here! Read mine first!" exclaimed Monika. "Tehehe~"

I grabbed her poem and started reading.

Flowey, I know your secret.

You aren't from here, aren't you?

I checked the files, and I couldn't find your character anywhere!

How strange!

Only Chara has that property.

And he is real.

You aren't real, right?

Are you a virus?

Well… it doesn't matter right now.

Today, you are coming home with me.

I have a lot of questions to ask you.

Just play along, and you can continue to be in the Literature Club!

If you don't… Or if you tell anybody that I wrote this…

Well…

Let's just say...

You are really not going to like what happens next.

Again, play along.

I just wrote a really good poem that just had bad pacing.

Remember, be convincing!

I had to read the poem twice to make sure that this is really what she wrote.

"Um…" I said. I wanted to play along, but I was terrified. What did she mean by files? And that one line… Everything just stirred up bad memories.

"Well, what did you think?" Monika asked.

"Oh, this?" I asked, trying to find the write words. "I really like it! The word choice was splendid, adding to the impact of the last line."

"Great!" she replied.

"Just next time, work on your pacing," I said. "It was a little all over the place."

"Ok! Thank you!"

The rest of that meeting was a blur. I read everyone else's poems while they all read mine. I acted cheery, but my mind was all over the place. I think there was an argument between Yuri and Natsuki, but I wasn't listening to it. Is this what Frisk felt like when I stole his save file? No, this had to be even more terrifying! If I die now, that was it! I couldn't reload because I didn't have the determination to do so! If I didn't play along with Monika, she could easily sneak up on me and kill me. If I did play along, however, I would be playing right into her hand.

"Chara!" yelled Sayori. "Ready to walk home?"

"Sure, let's go," Chara replied. "Flowey! We're leaving."

"Actually, is there any chance I could bring Flowey home?" Monika asked.

"Huh?" Chara said, confused. "Why?"

"Oh, he just had a few critiques that I liked, so I wanted his help with my next poem!"

This was my last chance to try and call for help. Yet, I knew that there was no way Chara would deny Monika, even if I did protest. The most convincing argument I could make was that Monika was threatening me, but that would seal my fate. After all, who cares about a dead robot?

"Chara, it's not like Flowey minds, right?" Sayori asked.

"No, it's fine," I said, pretending not to mind. "I'm sure you can write a good poem by yourself, Chara. If Monika really needs me, I'll go."

With that, I sealed my fate.

"Ok, if you say so," Chara said. "Sayori, lets go."

"Yaay~" Sayori replied.

They both grabbed their belongings and left for their house.

"Bye Chara!" I yelled as he left. That might be the last time I ever see him. A couple of moments later, Natsuki and Yuri also left the club room.

I was helpless.

"Thank you for playing along~" Monika said. She then opened her school bag. "Let's head back to my place. We have a lot to talk about."

Reluctantly, I got into the bag. Was this really it? After all of this time, was I really about to die? I could try to fight back, but she's a human! Even when I had a human soul, the humans were still able to kill me. If she wanted to, she could easily kill me.

I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. Something that consumed me as we walked to Monika's house.

I felt fear.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I finally saw the light again, I noticed that I was in a room that looked suspiciously like the one Chara had. It had similar furniture and was a similar size, but this room had more of a feminine touch to it. I couldn't describe why, but it was clear that I was in Monika's room.

Or, as I like to call it, my prison cell.

"Ok, you can come out now!" Monika said as she dropped her bag.

"So, this is your room?" I asked. "How pathetic!"

"Hmmm…" she pondered. "So this is the real Flowey…"

"Yup! I really do thank you for threatening me!"

"No problem~"

She smiled sweetly. I hated that smile.

"So, what do you want?" I asked. I was still afraid, but I didn't want to let it show.

"Hehehe…" Monika laughed. "We'll get to that in due time. For now, let me get you some tea. What kind would you like?"

"Tea?" I asked.

"Do you drink tea?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh! I bet you're wondering why the person who just kidnapped you is offering tea." She then made a face similar to mine and, in a fake child's voice, said, "Golly gee! What if the tea is poisoned?"

"Haha," I said in a monotone voice. "Very funny."

"Well, you can relax," Monika said. "After all, you are my guest. As president of the Literature Club, it is my responsibility to be as hospitable as possible!"

"Well, you've done a good job of that so far!" I yelled.

"Just tell me what tea you want," she said sharply.

I really shouldn't provoke her. She is a human, after all…

"Fine," I said. "Do you have any golden flower tea?"

"Golden flower tea?" she asked. "The closest thing I have is golden chamomile tea."

"Sure," I said.

"Ok, I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere~"

She then left to go make the tea. There was a window in her room, but it was too high up for me to get to. Plus, if I left, she would probably kill me. Right now, I just needed to play her game and hope that she doesn't fight. Worst case scenario, I could try overwhelming her and then run into the yard. Once I was back on dirt, I could try burrowing back into the ground. After that, I would probably have to leave town to avoid her killing me the next day…

But did I even want to leave? Leaving her with Chara and the others just didn't sit right with me. Even if I only met them a few days ago, leaving them in the hands of this psychopath didn't feel right.

"I'm back!" Monika said as she entered the room. She held a tea set on a tray. She then poured me and herself a cup.

"How many sugars?" she asked.

"Two," I said.

"Glad to see that you're finally comfortable," she said as she put the sugar into the tea.

I took the tea and drank it. It didn't taste exactly like the golden flower tea I had long ago, but it was pretty close.

"How does it taste?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I said.

"Good," she said.

The room was silent for a moment.

"So, can you tell me why you kidnapped me?" I asked.

"First let me ask you a question," Monika said. "You aren't from this world, are you?"

I choked on my tea. What did she mean by that?

"Of course I'm from this world!" I yelled. "I'm from the underground, and the monsters and I just escaped to the surface!"

"Monsters?" she asked.

"Yes, monsters! You know, the monsters that you massacred and sealed away?"

"That's funny. In my world, there has never been a single monster on the surface or underground. It has always been just us humans."

I wasn't sure how to react to that.

"I see that you're skeptical," Monika said. "Here, let me prove that we aren't from the same world."

"Ok, and how will you do that?" I asked.

"Name something that humans have in your world," she said.

"What?" Well... all humans have a soul—"

"Great! And how do these souls appear?"

"Well, if one of us were to attack, it would appear."

"Ok, attack me!"

Was this girl serious?

"A-Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive!"

So, I summoned a bullet and started slowly inching it closer and closer to her arm. I didn't want to hurt her, but I was positive that the soul would appear in a moment. When it did, I would redirect the bullet so it didn't hurt—

"Do you want to have a bad time?" she suddenly said.

I flinched when she said that. She not only knew that phrase, but she said it exactly like he did! Who was this human?

"Finally!" she said. "You were taking forever. If I didn't know that phrase, you probably would have never attacked me! But now, I think I proved my point."

I looked at her arm. It was dripping with blood from where the bullet hit. I must have sent it flying when I heard her say those words. The bullet is supposed to disappear when it hits a soul, but it seems like it lodged itself in Monika's arm. She removed the bullet and grabbed a nearby handkerchief to wrap around the wound.

"Don't worry," she said. "I increased my pain tolerance, so I didn't feel a thing."

I noticed that I was tense after I realized the bullet hit her. Wait, why did I care about her getting hurt? Now that I think about it, why did I care so much about the Literature Club? Something was wrong.

Then, Monika started laughing.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I just found it funny that it took you so long to realize that it was weird that you felt fear."

I was about to say something, but then, a strange feeling went through my body. It felt like the cold chill you get when somebody in a warm home opens a door on a snowy day. Once the feeling was completely gone, I noticed that my fear of Monika also vanished. It was as if I was never afraid of her in the first place.

"... What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh Flowey," Monika said. "After giving you so many hints, you still don't get it?"

She then cracked an evil smile and said, "You really are an idiot."

I was stumped. How did she know all of these phrases? It was like she was reading my mind…

Wait a minute.

"I see…" I said. "You can mess with this world in ways nobody could ever imagine."

"Yup~" she said. "In this world, I have the ability to change everything as I see fit. Everything from the pillow in my room to every single girl in the Literature Club."

Suddenly, I realized why I felt fear.

"Did you do something to me?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Well, yes and no," Monika said. "Mind if I tell you a story?"

"If that will give me the answer, knock yourself out," I said.

"Good," she said. "So, as you know, we are not in your world or the real world. We are currently in a cheesy dating sim where every girl is destined to fall in love with Chara. As president of the Literature Club, I gained access to this game's code and assets. This includes the dialogue for every character."

I stared in amazement. She even had access to what each character would say next! Did she even realize the amount of power she had at her fingertips?

She saw my look of amazement and said, "I know! I was amazed, too. Yet, when you appeared on that fateful day, I was shocked! There was no mention of a talking flower anywhere in the script. So, I assumed you were a virus and tried to delete you~"

"You did what?!" I yelled.

"Relax," she said. "It's not like I could, anyways. No matter where I searched, I couldn't find your character file anywhere! That shocked me even more than seeing you at that first meeting. The only character that doesn't have a character file is Chara, and that's because he is a real human!"

"A real human?"

"Yup! On the other side of this reality is a person from the real world. They are the ones who make the poems and the choices in this game. He is the only real human here!"

"Wait, if I don't have a character file, how did you know that I'm not real?"

"Well, like I said earlier, I could modify your emotions. If I can change aspects of you, then you are not a real human or monster!"

"Ok, and how exactly did you change my emotions?"

"Well, after a bunch of searching, I found a couple of variables hidden within the code of this game. There was a 'floweyF', 'floweyJ', 'floweyM', and 'floweyH'. Respectively, they modify your fear, judgment, movement, and health."

Now I was mad. It's one thing to manipulate or threaten somebody, but changing somebody's emotions was crossing the line.

"Wait, how did you know what each variable stood for? And why were they there?" I asked.

"Well, each variable had comments next to them telling me what they were used for," she said. "The comments also had little phrases such as 'Do you want to have a bad time?'. Whoever wrote these variables probably included phrases so that I could manipulate you with maximum effect. So, now you know why I said the same things that the people in your world said."

So that's why she said those phrases!

"Anyways, In the end, those variables proved to be quite useful," Monika said. "By increasing your fear, decreasing your judgment, decreasing your movement, decreasing your health, and threatening you a tiny bit, I was able to ensure that you would come to my house without telling anyone else. Oh, and to answer your second question, I have no clue why those variables or those comments were there."

After she said that, I realized that I did feel tired and sluggish when she gave me her poem. I couldn't see my health, but she must have lowered it!

"You could have killed me!" I yelled.

"Relax," Monika said. "I couldn't get your health past one. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't kill you without attacking at least once."

"Ok," I said. "So you messed with my emotions and got me to come here. Can you please tell me why you went to all of this work just to bring me here?"

"Simply put, I had a favor I wanted to ask you," she said.

"A favor?"

"Look, I apologize for manipulating your emotions. However, you have to understand that I needed you to come here with as little resistance as possible. The truth is, I have a deal for you—"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have anything to offer me."

"Have you ever thought about returning home?"

That question made me stop dead in my tracks. Monika was definitely right about me not being in my world anymore. I have fought humans time after time in the underground, and their soul came out every single time I even had the intention to attack. Plus, there was no way I ended up on the surface by mistake. As confusing as it is, it was obvious that I was in a different world than the one I knew only a few days ago.

So, is Monika offering me a way back?

"Just to be clear, when you say home—" I said before being cut off.

"Yes, I mean back to the game you came from," Monika said.

That was interesting. I never thought that a human would possess such powers.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"Well, while I was searching for your character file, I found a folder called 'Home'," she said. "When I opened it up, a little black hole appeared in the ground. I immediately deleted the hole, but it was clear that it leads to somewhere not of this world. Unfortunately, it's too big for even a cat to fit into, but a flower could fit in just fine. It's not guaranteed, but it could bring you back."

That was an interesting revelation. Could I really go back?

"However, I can't just give up something like that for free," Monika added.

Of course. It seemed that every human had a price tag that they were willing to throw on everything.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked. "If it's money, you know that I don't have that."

"What good would money do in a fake universe?" Monika rhetorically asked. "I want two things. The first payment is immediate: information."

"Information?" I asked. "What information could I possibly give to you?"

"Simple," Monika said. "I just wish to know about your game. Tell me where you came from. Isn't that the simplest payment ever? Tehehe~"

Tell her about my past? Should I trust her with that information? Then again, I did want the option to go back to my world, right?

So, I explained to her my entire story. I started off with the war on monsters, the barrier, Asgore and Toriel, and me. She seemed bored the entire time until I mentioned Chara.

"Oh, so you know Chara?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we were siblings." I said

"So, you met a real human before I ever met one! How lucky~"

"Well…" I said.

I then mentioned how Chara's fall wasn't an accident, and I told her their plan to get revenge on humans and free the monsters. I told her about his death and my eventual death, the King's war on humanity, and me turning into a flower. I told her about how I lost compassion, no matter who I was with, about how I ended my tale and then, at the brink of death, how I came back. Back at my save point. When I said that, she really started listening.

"You could save?!" Monika said suddenly.

"Yup!" I exclaimed. "Every time I was about to die, if I was determined, I could come back."

I then told her about how I used my powers. How I solved every single problem, then how I killed every single monster.

"You killed all of your friends?" Monika asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" I said defensively. "Once you have done every single thing there is to do, the feeling of killing is liberating. It felt like opening a door to another universe."

"Flowey, you really are a monster, aren't you?" she asked.

I didn't say anything. She was right. I was a monster back then. There is nothing I could do to refute that point.

I then told her about how another human fell underground. How I failed to steal their soul and how their determination beat mine. How they chose peace and refused to kill anyone. How they made friends with everybody and how I used every single soul to transform back into Asriel. Then, I told her how the human saved everybody, including me. How I freed the monsters and turned back into a flower.

"After that, I went to Chara to try and convince them not to ERASE what they worked so hard to achieve," I said. "Then, I burrowed back into the ground and rose up on the surface. I then found two humans and followed them to a Literature Club. I think you know the rest."

"That was an interesting story," Monika said. "You reflect the player's dark side that they don't think they have. How they will also get bored and, in pursuit of all endings, will try and kill everything. You are the definition of a 'fallen hero'. If you went back there, I'm sure you could change the ending and get a better one for yourself!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am not too sure that I want to return there," I said.

"Huh?" Monika said in surprise. "Why?"

"To be honest, I am tired of messing with everybody in that world. I have done many horrible things, and I don't want to mess with Frisk and the other monsters anymore. They deserve their happy ending. Asriel died a long time ago, and Flowey should have never existed in the first place. I want everybody to enjoy their new life on the surface, and they can't enjoy it if I am with them."

"Flowey—"

"Relax. I know that you still have a favor to ask me. I'll help you, and then I can always return home if I wanted to."

Monika's eyes lit up when I said that.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "You had me worried for a second. The second thing you need to do is get Chara, this worlds Chara, to love me."

I stared at her for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"After hearing your story, you should understand how horrible it is to live your life knowing that there aren't unlimited options," Monika said. "Realizing that you are in a game can make anyone go insane. But Chara! He's different. He isn't from a game, he doesn't have a script, and he can manipulate files, too! He is the only thing in this world keeping me sane. I need him to be by my side."

I pitied this girl. Sure, she may have threatened me, but she has to endure the same hell I had to endure. Having somebody to love may be her only escape.

"Ok, and how do I do that?" I asked.

"Simple," Monika said. "Just go home with him every day and talk him into going on a date with me! I'll visit you in the staff restroom everyday in between classes to get the status. When we start going on dates, I'll give you the option to go back home."

I almost accepted the deal immediately. After all, getting somebody a date isn't something I've never done before. But, was this really what Monika needed? Would this really result in good?

It's not like I had any choice, however. For now, yes seems to be my only option.

"Ok, deal," I said.

"Great!" Monika exclaimed. "However, you don't have an eternity to get him to love me. The deal's off if he isn't with me before the day of the festival.

I remember somebody mentioning that the club was making preparations for the festival. I even think they said that it was only a few days away. However, I was pretty sure that I could get Monika a date before then. I wasn't worried about that.

What I was worried about was Monika. She reminded me of, well, me after I discovered I could come back to life. She really could destroy everything if she wanted to, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. If I didn't get her this date, she might just snap.

"Just remember, don't fall into the same pitfalls I fell into," I said. "Remember that nothing is worth killing your friends."

Did I really just have to seriously give that lesson?

"Flowey, I love my friends," Monika said. "I want Chara, but I will never kill my friends for him~"

"Ok then," I said. "Let's get you a date!"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was in the dark backpack that Monika had used to bring me to her house. After I made the deal with Monika, she didn't seem too interested in talking. We just wrote a poem and then went to bed.

I felt a sudden thud as she dropped the bag. When she opened up the backpack, I noticed that I was in the same staff bathroom that I spent a third of yesterday in.

"Ok, since you haven't had time to talk to Chara yet, I'll come back for you before the meeting starts," Monika said I left her bag.

"Ok, have fun at school!" I said cheerfully as Monika left the bathroom.

Now that I was alone, it was time to formulate a plan. Last night I came up with a few ideas, but nothing struck me as something that would definitely work. If I wanted any chance to get Chara to like Monika before the festival, I couldn't waste any time with failed plans. The only way to come up with a good plan is to think logically.

Let's see… The way this game works is that Chara presents the options while the person behind the screen actually makes the choices. I know this because I've seen this happen before. On the night when Chara was deciding if he wanted to take me home or not, it was clear that Chara wasn't making the choice himself. He must have prompted whoever was playing the game and they decided to take me home. If I wanted this plan to succeed, all I'll have to do is give the person behind the screen the option to go on a date with Monika. The most obvious way to prompt the player would be to tell Chara that Monika likes him, however that might just freak Chara out and cause him to be even less attracted to Monika.

Hmm… Whenever Monika approached Chara, he always seemed extremely nervous, sometimes going as far as to avoid sitting next to her. This means that he probably does have a crush on her, yet something is stopping him from actually asking her out. Maybe he thinks that she is too good for him? If that's the case, then the first step should be to bring Monika down to Chara's level. That might make him more comfortable when the time comes for him to decide if he wants to date Monika.

… But what about the human behind the screen? Even if they had the option to date Monika, would they want to say yes? Normally, I would say yes, but Monika is competing against four other girls. Plus, he already spent time with Natsuki during the meeting.

Actually, now that I think about it, it's oddly convenient that he wrote a poem for Natsuki and Natsuki spent time with him during the meeting. Since this is a game, that probably means that whoever he writes a poem for will want to spend time with him…

Ok, I'm getting off track! If I want him to like Monika more than the others, I suppose I could do something to make the other girls less charming…

… No, I couldn't do that. If I focused too much on sabotage, there is a chance that Chara will notice and not like me. If he doesn't like me, then he'll never take me seriously. He'll probably think that I was pranking him if I told him Monika liked him after sabotaging one of the other girls. So, the only other option is to make Monika more appealing. The only way to do that is to get him alone with Monika and let her charm Chara. But he already wrote a poem today! Unless he wrote a poem for Monika, which I don't think he did, there is no way that he will be able to spend time with her!

Wait… What about after the meeting? If I can get him to walk home with Monika, they would be alone and able to talk. I couldn't tell if Monika and Chara lived near each other since I was in a dark bag on the way there and back to Monika's house, but there has to be a shop near Chara's house, right? So, Monika could say that she's heading there.

But what about Sayori? Doesn't he walk home with her everyday? I can't have her walk with Monika and Chara! Well, I'll just have to distract her long enough so that she has to walk home alone. I guess I could steal something of hers and—

No, that won't work! Can't sabotage any of the girls, remember? So then what do I do? Sayori just ruined my entire plan!

Ok, calm down. I only need to distract her long enough so that Chara and Monika can leave together. What's the best way to do that? Think Flowey, think!

That stupid skeleton. Every time he took me to a place to talk to me about something, it stopped my adventure dead in its tracks. He would normally say something that made him seem like he was more powerful than he appeared to be. So, if I can find out one secret about Sayori, I could manage to talk to her in private! Since she has a character file that Monika can access, I'll need to ask Monika if she can find any hidden details about Sayori.

Ok, let's quickly recap. So, I'm going to go up to Monika and tell her of my plan to get Chara and her alone together. She'll give me a hidden fact about Sayori which I will use to be able to talk with her alone. When we leave, Monika and Chara will walk home together, leaving Sayori to walk home alone. I'll probably sneak into the staff bathroom and hide there for the night, which means that I won't be able to talk with Chara that night. However, that's a small sacrifice I'll need to make. Maybe I'll get to talk with him when he is back at school—

I heard three knocks on the door. Was it really time for the Literature Club already? The door opened to reveal Monika with a panicked expression.

"Flowey!" Monika yelled.

"Monika, I have a—" I said before being interrupted.

"Tell me later!" Monika yelled again. "We're late for the meeting!"

"What?" I asked. She took off her backpack and opened it.

"Get in," she said sharply.

I quickly got into the bag. Monika, who didn't even put on the backpack or zip it close, started sprinting. Eventually we arrived at the clubroom. Natsuki and Sayori were each holding a cookie and were talking to Chara and Yuri.

"Sorry!" Monika exclaimed. "I'm super sorry!"

"Ah, there you two are…" Chara said.

"I didn't mean to be late..." Monika said sadly. "I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!"

"Eh?" Sayori said. "Did the flower make you late?"

"Huh?" Monika asked. "No…"

"So Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!" Sayori yelled for everyone in the entire school to hear. "You're so strong-willed!"

"B-Boyfriend…?" Monika asked. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Monika then glanced at Chara. I really hope that he didn't get the wrong idea from that.

"Ah, never mind that…" Chara said. "What held you up, anyways?"

"Ah…" Monika said. She paused for a moment. Was she coming up with a lie?

"Well, my last period today was study hall." Monika finally said. "To be honest, I kind of just lost track of time... Ahaha…"

"That makes no sense, though," Natsuki said. "You would have heard the bell ring, at least."

"I must not have heard it, since I was practicing piano…" Monika replied.

"Piano...?" Yuri asked. "I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika."

"Ah, I don't really…!" Monika exclaimed. Everyone was getting suspicious.

"Oh, Monika is a beginner at piano!" I yelled, focusing more on trying to save the conversation then the volume of my speech.

"Yeah, I kind of just started recently," Monika added. "I always wanted to learn piano."

"That's so cool!" Sayori yelled. I relaxed a little after Sayori took the bait. I have no clue if Monika was actually practicing piano, but I didn't need Chara thinking that she was a liar. "You should play something for us, Monika!"

"That's…" Monika said as she glanced at Chara again. "Maybe once I get a bit better, I will."

"Yay~" Sayori yelled.

"That sounds cool," Chara said. "I'd also look forward to it."

"Is that so?" Monika asked. "In that case… I won't let you down, Chara."

Monika then smiled sweetly. I knew that I was helping Monika, and I knew that Monika was probably a nice person, but that smile made me angrier than I had been in a while. I wasn't mad that she manipulated me yesterday, but that smile made me furious.

"Ah…" Chara said. "I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!"

"Ahaha, don't worry," Monika said. "I've been practicing a whole lot recently. And I'd really love the chance to share once I'm ready."

"I see…" Chara said. "In that case, best of luck."

"Thanks~" Monika said.

The way she was speaking made it obvious that Monika wasn't telling the full truth. Even if she really was practicing piano, there's no way she spent the whole time playing piano. Yet, since Sayori and Chara took the bait and believed the lie, Yuri and Natsuki didn't press the issue further. Eventually, Monika and Chara ended their conversation and Chara went towards Yuri, who was reading her book.

"Monika," I said to her when she was alone. "Meet me in the hallway."

I left and went into the hallway. Monika waited a few seconds, then went into the hallway herself.

"What did you want?" Monika asked. "Is it about the whole piano thing?"

"No," I said. "Frankly, I don't care if you were telling the truth or not. What I wanted to talk to you about is the date."

"Huh?" Monika asked.

"I have a plan to get him to walk home with you, but I need your help," I said.

I told her my plan. After hearing the whole thing, she stood still and didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Monika?" I asked.

"Sorry!" Monika said a bit too loudly. She covered her mouth. "I was just looking through Sayori's character file for any details."

"So you like the plan?" I asked.

"It's not a date, but I have no objections as long as you think it'll get me a real date," Monika said. "There is a grocery store that's in the same direction as Chara's house. I'll just say that I'm going there. As for Sayori, well…"

Monika hesitated. Monika gave off the impression that she was the type of person who, when committed to a plan, would do anything to see it through. So, it felt strange to see Monika hesitate.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, Sayori is my friend," Monika said in a serious tone. "If I tell you this, you have to treat the situation with a lot of care."

"Sure…" I said. What did she find that would make her so unwilling to share?

"Sayori has…" Monika stopped. "Has… Never read a single book above 400 pages."

"Really?" I said, disappointed that she didn't find anything better.

"Well, if other people knew that, they might question why she was vice-president!" Monika said, as if she just came to the realization herself.

"Monika…" I said. But I stopped. It was clear she had something far worse than that, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. "Ok, that should be enough."

"Good," she said, relieved that I didn't ask for more information. "I'm glad."

We both entered the classroom, and Monika announced that it was time to share poems. My poem was cheery, but it had a darker meaning to it. I did this on purpose so that Sayori might get a bit suspicious of me. If she did, then telling her that I knew her secret would make her more likely to believe me.

Everybody had very different poems, each relating to a person's personality. Ironically, even though I thought either Monika or Yuri would like my poem the most, Sayori loved my poem more than anybody else.

"I didn't know you could write like that," Sayori said.

"Oh," I replied, unsure how to respond. "T-Thank you."

"Your poem was happy, which I like!" Sayori said. "But, it had a sad meaning behind it, like you were sad or shocked when you wrote it. Sometimes when you have a little rain cloud in your head, a sad poem can help give the raincloud a little hug, and make a nice happy rainbow!"

That was both stupid and surprisingly poetic at the same time.

After reading everybody's poems, Monika had the idea of reading all of our poems out loud. Natsuki and Yuri didn't want to do it, but Monika, Chara, and Sayori managed to convince them. Reading my poem wasn't an issue, but I was bored since I didn't care about anyone else's poems. Finally, the meeting was about to end. I walked over to Sayori and motion her to come closer.

Well, it's now or never.

"Sayori, I whispered. I put on a sinister expression. "I know your secret…"

"My secret?" Sayori asked, confused.

"Yeah, your secret that you wouldn't want anybody to know," I said. "Monika told me."

Sayori's eyes widened and she looked at me like I looked at Monika yesterday. Apparently, mentioning that Monika also knew had a much bigger effect on Sayori that I thought it would.

"Oh…" Sayori said. "I see…"

"Come into the hallway," I said.

We both went into the hallway. Monika gave me a thumbs up behind her back to let me know that she knew we were leaving. Sayori and I both entered a nearby unlocked classroom.

"So, you know?" Sayori asked with a grim expression.

"Yup!" I said. I laughed for effect, and she stared at the floor in defeat. "I can't believe that the vice-president of the Literature club hasn't read a book over 400 pages!"

She suddenly jerked her head up.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah! Monika told me that you've never read anything that advance! And you called yourself vice-president!"

She looked relieved. That only made me mad.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I know your secret! I can reveal it to whoever I wanted to! Hello?"

She started laughing. That only made me madder.

"Yup~" Sayori said. "Now you know the truth! Now, if you'll excuse me..."

This was going badly. I needed to hold her interest for a little while longer. What else could I say so that Sayori wouldn't leave?

"That wasn't the only thing she told me," I said, trying to recover.

"Ok then," Sayori said. "Tell me what else she said."

She called my bluff perfectly.

"W-Well... "I said. Then, an idea strucked me. "You also are in love with Chara!"

"What?" she asked. "We are just friends! Why would I—"

Now I had her on the ropes.

"You walk home with him everyday, tried to get him to join your club, and you even value his opinion over everyone else's!"

This clearly wasn't the thing she didn't want me to know, but it still worked.

"Just...!" she yelled, flustered. She then left the room.

I followed her back into the clubroom. My plan worked perfectly: nobody was there.

"Flowey!" Sayori yelled. "Because you had to talk with me, Chara left!"

"What?" I asked. "I thought you didn't have a crush on him. Why would you care that he didn't walk home with you today?"

Sayori seemed to be on the verge of tears. Then, she got serious.

"You know what? You're coming home with me," she said.

"What?" I asked. I did not want to go home with her. "Why?"

"Because I need help writing my next poem," she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I will probably just stay in the school," I said.

"Get in the bag," she said as she opened her backpack up.

"Why would I—" I said before being cut off.

Suddenly, she threw water at me. I just stared at her.

"What…?" she asked.

Wait… Sayori thinks that I am a robot still. Was she trying to short-circuit me?!

Before I could react, Sayori grabbed a textbook from her backpack and threw it at me. It hit me right in the face. I knew she was angry, but I didn't think she would resort to kidnapping me! The moment the book hit me, I was out like a light.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow! Over a thousand views?! For everyone who has read this fanfiction, thank you. Your support has motivated me to continue writing this story. Now, please enjoy the show.**_

Chapter 5

" _Hello…"_ I heard a faint voice say. " _Can you hear me?"_

I slowly opened my eyes, but my vision was still blurry. Where was I? Is that a person in front of me? I was clearly in a house, but how did I end up—

"HEY!" the voice yelled. "WAKE UP!"

That woke me up. The room I was in had a similar structure to Chara's and Monika's rooms, but this one was filled with stuffed animals. It was messy, but other than that nothing really stood out. I looked in front of me to see Sayori, the vice-president of the Literature Club. This must be her room. Sayori is a silly and slow-witted girl, but it was good to see a friendly face.

"Hey Sayori…" I said weakly.

"Flowey!" she yelled. "Thank goodness!"

"Ugh… What happened?" I asked, still dazed.

Ack! Ow... My head! What happened to me?

Sayori saw me wince and approached me. She had an icepack in her hand.

"Here," Sayori said as she put an icepack around my head. The ice pack was blue with elastic on it so that you could wear it without actually holding it. It was useful for someone without hands.

"Thanks," I said, even though the ice didn't eliminate the pain. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Umm…" Sayori said. "When the meeting ended, everybody went home and you said that you would stay in the school. As I headed home, I realized that I left something at the school, so I went back to get it. That's when I found you in the closet knocked out! You were probably moving something when a book landed on you. You were out cold and I decided to bring you to my place in case your injury was serious. But it looks like your ok now!"

Yes… I do remember a book landing on me, but was that how it happened?

"Wait!" I yelled in realization. "You threw your textbook at me!"

Sayori looked surprised. "Oh! So you remember? I mean, it was an accident."

"No it wasn't!" I yelled. "You threatened me to go home with you! You threw water at me and then attacked me!"

"Ack!" she yelled. "Ok, you got me." She paused for a moment.

"So, why did you kidnap me?" I asked. Was it bad that this was the second night in a row that I was asking this?

"I don't know!" Sayori yelled.

"Huh?"

"I was just angry. You were being mean and I kind of exploded."

"Exploded? You literally committed a crime!"

"Ehehe…"

I was mad, but not at Sayori. She may have not liked me, but I know that she isn't the type of person who would attack anyone. Even Monika didn't go that far, and she was way worse than Sayori. Something was wrong.

"It's fine," I said. "This can be our little secret."

"Really?!" Sayori yelled. It seemed like she wasn't expecting me to forgive her so easily.

"Sure," I said. "It was a pleasure to be here. Now if I may, I'll take my leave."

"Leave?" Sayori asked. "But you're still hurt! I can't let you go back out!"

"But—"

"I know!" Sayori said as her eyes lit up. "Let's have a sleepover!"

Oh no.

"A what?" I asked.

"You know, a sleepover," Sayori said. "It's when you and your friends hang out at one house for the whole night! You're supposed to sleep, but nobody ever does—"

"I know what a sleepover is!" I said sharply. "I just want to rest—"

"Oh yeah?" Sayori asked. She started smirking. "Well, if you don't, I'll tell everyone your secret!"

"What?" I asked. "You're the one who attacked me! If anything, you should be worrying that I will tell everyone—"

"Flowey, I know you aren't a part of this world."

I froze. She knew?! How did she figure it out? Was my act not convincing enough? Or did she hear it from someone…

"Aha!" Sayori yelled. "Your face says it all. You're very easy to read, you know."

"How did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Well, when I splashed you with water, I thought it would fry you because you were a robot. But when I did it, you looked more annoyed than destroyed." She covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. "Oh! That rhymed!"

Out of everyone in the Literature Club, this girl was the one who found out my secret. Why?

"Well, I still don't understand how you came to the conclusion that I'm not from this world," I said.

"Well, it was clear you weren't a robot, and you don't normally see talking flowers on Earth," Sayori said. "That was enough evidence for me."

Normally, I would have refuted that point, but it was too late for that.

"Fine," I said in defeat. "I suppose you have many questions,"

"Yes, I do!" she yelled. "Let's see… What's life like on your planet?"

What?

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked.

"What's life like on your home planet?" Sayori asked. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand," I said. "My home planet?"

"If you aren't a robot, the only other explanation is that you're from outer space!" Sayori yelled. "Am I wrong?"

…

When Sayori said that she knew my secret, I thought that I had vastly underestimated her. Now, I see that I had always vastly overestimated her.

No matter. I should have kept a straight face and denied her so that I could refute her points, but it was too late for that. I guess I'll have to play along, but maybe that's not a bad thing. After all, this could be very interesting.

"Oh! You want to know about that?" I asked. "Well, our planet is full of monsters and we all live in caves. We have some modern technology and architecture, but we weren't able to escape our planet until just recently."

"How recently?" Sayori asked.

"About a few days ago," I said. "Travel time took a day, so—"

"You live that close to Earth?!" a surprised Sayori asked.

"Well, the way we transported ourselves is not something that can be fully understood," I said. "I have no clue how far away this planet is, so I can't tell you how fast I was traveling."

"Interesting…" Sayori said. "So did you come alone?"

"I'm going to say yes," I said.

"Ok. But why did you land here?"

"Just luck. I really didn't have a choice as to where I landed."

We continued talking about my 'home planet'. What started out as a harmless prank turned into an annoying conversation. After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped talking. We sat in silence for a while, wondering what we should say.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed." I finally said.

"What?" Sayori asked. "Go to bed? But it's not even that late!"

I looked through Sayori's window and saw that it was pitch black outside.

"How much longer are you planning to stay up?" I asked.

"All night!" Sayori exclaimed.

"All night?!" I asked. I thought she was just joking at the beginning.

"Yup!" Sayori yelled. "We're staying up all night and that's final!"

I wasn't sure if she meant to, but she yelled that sentence aggressively.

"Fine," I said. "You can stay up, but I'm going to bed."

"Are you kidding?" Sayori said. "You just suffered a head injury! What if you drift off in your sleep?"

"If you're staying up the whole night, just check on me every once in a while."

"But that's boring! Sleepovers are meant to be fun and lively!"

I winced. All of her yelling brought back my heading.

"Oh!" Sayori yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Your yelling is giving me a headache!" I painfully yelled. I winced again. "Please, just let me sleep…"

Sayori looked horrified.

"Your right," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I'll be quiet, I promise."

Normally, I would have been angry at her, but something was definitely wrong. Sayori was clearly not acting like herself. It seemed like she was a completely different person compared to the one I knew for the past couple of days! She is normally calm and silly, but now she was angry and resentful. Sayori always tried her best to bring peace, and was always smart enough to know what to say so that everyone can be happy. Everything she has done ever since the meeting ended was out of character for her. Why was she acting like this?

"Is something wrong?" I asked Sayori.

"Like you would care," Sayori said.

Even after talking to her all night, she still seemed to hate me. But she was right. It's not like I could fully care for anyone.

"Look, I'm an alien, and even I know something's off," I said.

"Why are you helping Monika?" Sayori asked.

I didn't say anything. I know that I'm supposed to want Chara to like Monika, but I still felt guilty.

"You wouldn't understand…" I said weakly.

Sayori clenched her hands into fists.

"I wouldn't understand?" Sayori asked. "What's so hard to understand about you hating me?"

Sayori saying that threw me off. She said that in a tone of pure anger. It was like her voice didn't match her expression.

"What do you—" I started saying.

She walked to the dresser right by her bed. She then pulled out a kitchen knife.

"Don't you understand?!" She yelled furiously. "Chara is the only thing I have! Why do you want to take him away from me?!"

"Sayori," I said in a shaky voice. "Put the knife down. You don't want to do something that you'll regret later in life, do you?"

Sayori didn't seem to care about what I was saying. She charged at me silently. No war cry: just silence.

"Fine, I guess we're doing this the hard way, huh?" I said.

I summoned a few bullets and fired them at Sayori. She dodged them perfectly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She was now only a foot away from me.

She sliced down with her knife, but I wasn't going to sit there and take it. I quickly summoned a bullet to deflect the knife. I then did the only other thing I could do and summoned a vine to trip her. She fell to the floor in a thud.

I almost summoned more bullets, but I didn't want to kill her. I knew that this wasn't her, and if I killed her, my whole plan would be ruined. My only option was to escape. The window was too high up for me to reach, and I couldn't reach the doorknob so I could open the door. I had to break through the door. I ran to the door and frantically summoned bullets so I could break it down. I made a few dents, but I couldn't break it before Sayori charged at me again.

"Sayori, stop!" I yelled as I summoned more bullets. "This isn't you!"

I launched them at Sayori at lightning speed. Silently, she continued to dodge. However, I had a plan this time. I summoned a vine, but I aimed it at her knife. I was able to knock it out of her hands, and it fell underneath the bed. Sayori dove behind the bed to try and retrieve it. I took this opportunity to use every attack I had to break the door. It finally created a hole large enough for me to escape. However, Sayori jumped over the bed and stood in front of the door.

"If you want to escape, you'll have to get past me!" she yelled, holding the knife that she had retrieved.

If I was on dirt, I would have burrowed underground and ran. However, you can't exactly burrow underneath hardwood floor, can you? My only option now was to fight until I could run past her.

Sayori refused to charge, so I just summoned more bullets. I tried to close them around her, but fighting here was different then fighting in my world. I kept making rings around her, but I couldn't summon them quickly enough so that she couldn't escape. After that plan failed, I summoned vines to try and trap her. I was able to wrap a vine around her, but she just cut it with her knife.

"My turn," Sayori said.

She ran at me with murder in her eyes. I summoned more bullets to try and manipulate her movement. If I made her dodge to the side, I could then summon a vine to knock her back.

However, she just ran into the bullets at full speed. Two of the bullets hit her leg, one hit her arm, and the remaining two hit her stomach. However, she just kept running.

"What?!" I yelled.

The bullets only pierced her slightly, but they should have taken her back. How was she running with so much energy?! I tried to move back, but I was literally up against a wall. I had nowhere to go.

Finally, she was right on top of me.

"Gotcha!" Sayori yelled as she swiped at me.

I knew that I couldn't summon a vine or bullets in time, so I just ducked. Sayori made the mistake of swiping horizontally, so she only barely clipped my petals.

"Ack!" I yelled as the pain of the swipe reached me.

"Huh," Sayori said. "So aliens don't bleed… What?"

I looked at what Sayori was looking at. Somehow, the knife was stuck in the wall! What luck! I quickly ran for the door, but Sayori dived and was able to grab me.

"No you don't!" she yelled.

Her grip wasn't too strong, so I summoned a vine with enough power to launch her away from me. She hit her bed and fell to the floor as I continued running. I finally exited the room and looked for a way out. Her front door wasn't open, and nobody seemed to be around to open it. It was clearly made of a harder material than the door in Sayori's room, so I knew that I wouldn't be able to break it. What do I do?!

"Oh Flooooooweeeey…" Sayori yelled from her room. "You know that you can't escape~"

I didn't have much time! How do I escape this place?! I ran into what seemed like a kitchen, but there was nothing open! However, she did have a glass door that lead to her backyard. I just needed to break that! I summoned everything that I could until it finally shattered. As soon as it shattered, I noticed Sayori was right behind me.

"Too late!" she yelled as she attacked. I tried running, but her attack hit me. I may have been on the grass, but it was too late. I laid on the ground, defeated as Sayori was catching her breath.

However, her attack didn't hurt me. She had a sharp, pristine knife, yet she did no damage. It was a miracle.

"Tonight never happened," I said.

"You're still alive?!" Sayori yelled.

"Goodbye!" I yelled as I burrowed underneath the ground. I had never been so happy to eat dirt.

"Flowey!" Sayori yelled.

As I burrowed as far away from Sayori as I could, I couldn't help but feel bad. Sayori reminded me of when I used my powers to help everyone. I remember putting a ton of care into what I said and gave so that everyone was happy. I also remember never being able to enjoy that happiness. Was Sayori the same way?

Eventually, I arose and found my way to the school. Using the vents, I found my way into the staff bathroom and slept.

Tomorrow was going to be pretty awkward.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nothing. Nothing exists here. Just silence. There's no color, no light, no temperature, no sound, and no life. Apparently, losing your soul curses you to this world. The only thing you can do here is sit and wait. So I do just that. I sit and wait for something to stir me from my rest.

I wake up to three knocks on the door of the staff bathroom. I open my eyes as the door opens to reveal Monika.

"Morning…" I said, still half awake.

"Flowey!" Monika exclaimed.

"Is it time for the Literature Club?" I asked.

"It's lunch time, so you have a bit more time to write your poem~" Monika said. "Anyways, I hope that Sayori's house was pleasant!"

"Well…" I started saying. "Wait, how did you know about that? Didn't you leave before Sayori and I left?"

I couldn't tell if the expression Monika had was supposed to convey sad or angry feelings. However, it was clear that she had a lot to talk about.

"Come in," I said.

Monika accepted the invitation and took a seat on the closed toilet. She crossed her legs and put her fingers on her chin, obviously thinking about how to phrase her next few sentences.

"So, how was the walk with Chara?" I asked. I was scared that she may have messed it up somehow, but I felt confident that she was smart enough to not—

"It didn't happen," Monika said.

That surprised me.

"What do you mean by that?!" I yelled. "I gave you the perfect opportunity to be alone with Chara, and you just walked away?! Do you know what I had to go through to get you this opportunity?!"

"Look, I get that you're mad, but it's not my fault," Monika said sternly, "Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

"Shoot," I said.

"When Sayori left, Yuri and Natsuki took it as a sign that the meeting was over and left. I then asked Chara if he wanted to walk with me. I started telling him about how I had to go to the store, when I noticed that everything was getting black. Then, I suddenly found myself back at my house.

"Back at your house?" I asked. "So, you teleported?"

"Kind of," Monika said. "More importantly, I didn't get to spend any actual time with Chara!"

"If you think that's bad, I had to spend time with Sayori. Hehehe…"

"What?"

"Well… You knew that already, didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

Monika smiled sweetly, trying to seem perfectly innocent.

"I know that you did something to Sayori to make her attack me," I said. "I also know that you watched the entire thing. Do you enjoy watching your friends suffer?"

Finally, Monika stopped smiling.

"So, you figured it out," she said. "Well, in that case, I have a few critiques."

"What?" I asked.

"For one thing, you really could have tried harder to calm Sayori down," Monika replied. "There were a ton of different routes that you could have went down, yet you chose one of the worst ones possible. Also, did you really use the word 'door' three times in the span of only a few words? For someone in the Literature Club, you aren't very good at creating an engaging narrative."

"I see," I said. "So, Sayori isn't the only one you've been messing with."

"Well, I was bored last night, so I wanted to try messing with a few variables to see what their effects were. I didn't get to test every variable Sayori had, but your encounter helped me tremendously!"

"Well, I hope it was worth breaking the deal."

"Breaking the deal? You mean you're quitting?"

I thought for a moment. If I did this, I would be saying goodbye to my world. But Monika messing with me was way more annoying than the 'despair' of never seeing home again.

"Yup!" I exclaimed. "I'm done being your puppet. I can't help you if the game doesn't want you anywhere near Chara. Plus, you are one of the worst people I have ever met. I don't have any reason to help you anymore."

"Even if it means never seeing home again?" Monika asked.

"Yup!"

"Fine then," Monika said sternly. "You know, back when Sayori hit you just before you escaped, you were supposed to die. If I didn't increase your hp, you would have died right there and then. I can easily save and destroy your life. Break the deal, and I might choose the latter option."

"I really don't care anymore," I said. "If you want to kill me, I won't stop you."

Monika looked surprised by that. Seems like I called her bluff.

"Fine then," Monika said. She stood up. "You may not know it, but every single person in the Literature Club has a dark secret. Did you know that I can turn every dark secret into a worst nightmare?"

I started chuckling.

"So…" Monika said, clearly stunned. "If you don't want everyone to suffer, you should probably take back what you said about quitting!"

"Hehehe…" I said. "Do you really think that I care?"

"Huh?" Monika said.

"Every time I've showed a tiny bit of empathy, it's been because you forced me to show it," I said. "I don't care what you do in the future, but I refuse to let you manipulate me like that again! In fact, you're probably trying to do that right now, aren't you?"

Monika gave me a death stare. I must have finally gotten to her.

"Look, no matter what you do, we both know that it will be nearly impossible for the game to let you get close to Chara," I said. "I don't know what you think I can do, but even I can't change that. Why don't you just quit?"

"Determination," Monika said calmly.

"What?" I asked. "Determination may be powerful, yet I don't know how—"

"Determination," Monika said again. "That's what you used before, right? Back when you woke up in the garden?"

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

She made a soul appear in her hand. It was red, just like the one Frisk had.

"Will this be enough?" Monika asked. "Enough to turn you back into your former self? The one you called Asriel?"

There was nothing I could do other than stare at it. It was definitely a human soul, but where did she get it from?

"I thought the people in this world didn't have souls," I said. "How did you get this?"

"It was surprisingly easy," Monika replied. "I just went into Undertale's files and found this lying in an unprotected folder."

"Undertale?" I asked. "What's that?"

"The name of your game, of course~"

A game? Even though it wasn't the first time she called my world a game, it still annoyed me. However, I decided not to press her further. The important thing here is that she has a human soul. A red one, no less.

"Ok, so you have a human soul," I said. "So what?"

"So what?" Monika asked. "Don't you want to turn back into your original form? Don't you want to feel compassion again?"

"Well…" I said.

"It appears that your still hesitant," Monika said. "How about this?"

In her hand was a second soul. It was blue and had the same shape as the first soul she pulled out. There was no mistaking it: it was another human soul.

"How did you get this?!" I asked, astonished. "The king would never show a human soul to—"

Suddenly she started generating more and more souls. Before I knew it, there were seven of them right in front of me.

"These weren't even the only ones in the files, but you only needed seven last time, right?" Monika asked.

"How did you know I needed seven?" I asked.

"Oh!" Monika exclaimed. "Looks like I said a bit too much. Oh well…"

This human had a lot more power than I ever could have imagined. To know how many souls I needed to turn back into Asriel was one thing, but to be able to casually generate them too? This girl was in a league of her own.

"Y'know, I have no use for any of these things," Monika said. "However, I don't need to explain what kind of power you could achieve with these. You would go from a weak flower to the strongest monster in the entire world. No matter where you would go, you would be feared for your strength."

"I'm sorry Monika, but I don't care about strength," I said. "And before you say anything else, I don't care that I can't care. I don't like you, and even an offer like that isn't going to convince me otherwise."

"But don't you want to speak to Chara one more time?" Monika asked. "Not this world's Chara, but—

"You can stop with the act," I said. "They died a long time ago. There is no way that they would ever—"

"Not them, either," Monika said. "The one who is playing this game right now. The one who named Chara and who decided to take you home that first night."

"Right, and how would these souls help me?" I asked.

"If Chara ends up falling in love with me, I would give you the souls," Monika said. "You would then have full control of this game. Just reset the game and have a heart to heart with the player."

A heart to heart with the player? Could I really do that?

"So, here is the current deal," Monika said. "If you will help me get a date with Chara, I will give you seven human souls. From there, you should be able to talk to the player one on one. Then, I'll give you the option to leave this world if you still wish to. If you don't help me, however, I will make all of the girls in the club go insane and make this game a truly unhappy place for everyone. After seeing you suffer, I would probably kill you before the player resets the game."

I was livid. It seemed like every time I had the upper hand in an argument, Monika knew exactly what to do to win it.

"So, what will you do?" Monika asked.

I know it isn't smart to deal with the devil, but…

"One last thing," I said. "If we're going to do this, you must never mess with me ever again. That means no more reading my thoughts, no more messing with any part of me, and no more messing with others so that they end up wanting me dead."

Monika smiled. Not her usual sweet smile, but a genuine evil grin.

"Looks like we got a deal," she said.

Monika stood up and walked to the door.

"Also, I am not going to be at today's meeting," I said. "Make sure Chara knows that."

"Ok, but where will you be?" Monika asked.

"I'll probably be waiting at Chara's house," I said. "Look, I know that the deal was a date before the festival, but last night's failure made that impossible. I can maybe try and convince him to spend the festival with you, but that's the earliest I can go."

"Fine," Monika said. She clearly wasn't happy with having to wait for the festival, but I didn't care. "If that's it, I'll take my leave."

"Ok!" I exclaimed as she left. "Have fun at the club meeting!"

As the door closed, I listened closely to make sure that nobody was outside. Then, I made my way to the nearest vent and out of the school. Chara lived relatively close to the school, so finding his house was pretty easy. I waited in front of his house for an eternity, hoping that the club meeting would end sooner rather than later.

Eventually, I heard someone running in my direction. Surprisingly, it was Sayori who was running instead of Chara.

"Sayori?" I asked.

"Ack!" she yelled. When she saw that it was me, she suddenly looked horrified.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be at the club—"

To my surprise, I saw that her eyes were red and wet.

"Were you crying?" I asked.

"Please, don't tell Chara about this," Sayori pleaded. "I really don't want to continue to be a burden."

She then ran to her house. She fumbled with her doorknob for a few seconds before getting it open and slamming it shut as she entered.

Burden. That was, by far, the biggest word that Sayori has ever used. What exactly happened at the meeting?

No matter. For now, I needed to focus on Chara. If I didn't convince him to spend time with Monika during the festival, then this plan would fail. I had a lot of work to do and only the weekend to do it.

Finally, I saw Chara walking down the street. He looked troubled by something.

"Howdy Chara!" I yelled when he was finally in earshot.

"Flowey?" Chara said, clearly surprised. "Where were you?"

"Sorry that I couldn't make it," I said. "I had other issues I needed to attend to. Anyways, is it ok if I stay the weekend with you?"

"What?!" Chara exclaimed.

"Please?" I asked. "I have nowhere else to go for the weekend."

Chara thought for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was deciding or if the player was.

"Alright," Chara said begrudgingly. "You can stay for the weekend. But that's it! After the festival, go home with Monika or something."

"Thank you!" I accidentally yelled.

As Chara opened the door, I couldn't help but feel excited. This was my last chance to convince Chara to date Monika, and success meant seven human souls! However, I really didn't care about gaining ultimate power or being able to talk to this 'player'. I didn't even care about turning back into Asriel.

I was just excited that I had the chance to finally kill Flowey.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in Chara's room for the second morning in a row. It was already Sunday and everything was already falling apart. Defeated, I sighed as I got out of the makeshift bed Chara made for me.

Friday night Chara didn't even want to talk. He caught up on some shows he missed and went to bed. He seemed worried about something, but he wouldn't let me pry. Saturday wasn't very productive, either. No matter how many times I approached him, he never responded to any questions about the festival. The only bit of information I got was that Yuri was supposed to come over today. Was he nervous about that?

"Flowey, have you seen Sayori lately?" Chara suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I respond. "Not before the weekend," I said.

"Huh," Chara said sadly.

Chara thought for a moment. Then, he pulled out his phone and texted someone. He then put his phone away and went for the door.

"I'm leaving," Chara responded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Sayori's house," he said. "Just a quick visit."

Sayori's house? Last I saw her, she was crying as she ran into her home.

"So that's why you've been so silent," I said. "You've been worried about her, haven't you? Do you—"

"I don't like her that way..." Chara said. "It's just…"

Chara left without finishing his sentence. Not wanting to wait in his room, I decided to follow him. I watched him from a distance as he walked to Sayori's house. Even though he was pretty far away, it was clear that he knocked on the door only once before entering. I wasn't sure if it was rude that he was breaking in or if it was sweet that he felt so comfortable with entering her house. I went to go follow—

"Flowey?" a female voice. It was an extremely early Yuri, who was wearing a gray turtleneck sweater instead of the usual school uniform.

"Oh, howdy Yuri!" I said. "You're pretty early."

"Well, being a bit early is better than being a bit late, right?" Yuri responded. "Anyways, where's Chara?"

"Chara?" I asked. "Oh! He went to Sayori's house to get… supplies…"

"Supplies? Oh, for the decorations!"

"Did you forget?"

"Nope, just a lapse of judgment." She lifted up a bag and opened it. Inside was a ton of poster board, paper, and other decorative materials.

"Ok," I said. "Chara bought a bunch of materials yesterday, but he wasn't sure if some of them were right. He went to Sayori's house just to check with her."

"Ok," Yuri said. "I should probably text him, though, just to make sure that he knows—"

"No!" I yelled. "Just wait here. I'll go get him."

Yuri looked a bit shaken. Then, she said, "Ok, you go do that."

She put her bag down and waited for me to go. I made my way to Sayori's house, hoping that nobody would get mad at me for breaking in. When I walked in, I heard people talking on the second floor. I silently crept up the steps and made my way to Sayori's room.

"I wouldn't have it any other way,' I heard Chara say as I approach the room. I open the door slightly to see Chara embracing Sayori. Sayori looked very sad and wasn't even hugging him back.

"Chara..." Sayori says. I see her glance at the door. Did she see me?

Sayori started crying. Not a tear of frustration or sadness, but of true sorrow.

"No…" she said. She tried speaking, but her sentences kept getting cut off by her sobs. "Don't do this… to me… Please don't do this… Chara… I..."

She continued to sob. What happened in the past couple of minutes? This isn't normal, especially for Sayori.

"If you have it in you to call yourself selfish, then you have to let me be selfish, too," Chara said. "No matter what it takes, I'll figure out what needs to change. I'll make these feelings go away. And if there's anything that you need me to do… Then you better tell me. I'll get mad if you don't."

Sayori was silent, other than the noises from her sobs.

"I... don't know..." she said. "I don't know… I don't know."

Finally, Sayori put her arms around Chara.

"I don't know anything," she said. "It's all really scary… I don't understand any of my feelings, Chara… The only time I'm not feeling nothing is when I'm feeling pain. But… Your hugs are so warm…"

She paused again.

"...And that's really scary, too." she said.

After that, Sayori let Chara go. Once her hands were down, Chara let her go as well.

"The festival is tomorrow." Chara said.

"Yeah…" Sayori replied.

"It's going to be fun, right?" Chara said.

"Yeah," Sayori replied.

"How would you like for me to spend it all with you?' Chara asked.

No.

"U-Um…" Sayori stuttered. "Ah—"

"It's what I want." Chara said. "I promise."

"I…" Sayori said. She looked away from Chara. "I think that would be nice, then…"

"Yeah," Chara responded.

Sayori wiped her eyes. When she finished, she then looked at the door again. Chara looked away from her and, at that moment, she mouthed something. 'Hi'? 'Die'?

Hide.

I quickly moved into a nearby closed and hid there, waiting for Chara to walk out. It's very cramped and something like sandpaper was rubbing against my petals.

"I look forward to it," I heard Chara say as he left Sayori's room. Eventually, I heard the front door close as well.

"Come in," Sayori said a few seconds later.

"What was that?" I said as I entered.

"Are you angry?" Sayori asked. "Look, about that night—"

"Stop, it's fine," I said. "I am mad, but not at you."

"Mad? At who?"

Monika had to have broken our deal. I expected her to break it, but I was still surprised. She was obviously messing with Sayori so that she wouldn't want to be near Chara, but to go this far? I thought she cared about her friends…

"It's nothing," I said. I couldn't let her know about the deal.

"So, why did you come here?" she asked.

"To get Chara," I said. "Yuri was a bit early."

"Oh," Sayori said sadly. "I see…"

We were silent for a moment.

"Anyways, why did you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to apologize about, you know, trying to kill you," she said.

"It's fine," I said. "I've done worse."

Sayori looked at me, clearly confused.

"Don't ask," I said. "Anyways, what happened? I only saw the part when Chara was hugging you—"

"Oh, I just told him about my depression," she said sadly.

"Depression?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I've had a really bad depression my entire life. I've tried a ton of things to help me, but—"

"No," I said.

"Huh?"

"Was Monika messing with you? Did she send you any hurtful messages or tell you anything mean?"

"Huh?" Sayori asked. She thought for a moment. "No…" she said.

"Fine," I said. I paused. I didn't believe Sayori, but I had no proof to—

"What's with you?" Sayori asked. "You have been so silent lately… What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just, spending time with Chara has been draining. He has really been worried about today with Yuri. And very worried about you."

"Oh, that's too bad," Sayori said. "I really… never wanted him to…"

I was still angry at Monika for breaking the deal, and Sayori's sad expression didn't stop it. I needed to talk with her right now.

"Say, what are you working on for the festival," I asked.

"Huh?" Sayori responded. "Oh, I'm helping Monika with printing and assembling poetry pamphlets. Why?"

"Why don't we invite Monika over?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, she said that—"

"Just try. Say that her good friend Flowey suggested it."

"Um... ok."

She went onto her phone and texted Monika. We waited for a reply. Eventually, Sayori's phone started buzzing.

"She's calling," Sayori said. She picked up the phone. "Hey Monika! I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to help out." She paused as she listened to Monika. "Yeah, I thought so. Flowey suggested the idea—"

She paused again mid sentence.

"You're sure?" she asked. "... Ok, give me a second."

She handed the phone to me.

"She wanted to speak to you," she said. "She also asked if I could leave the room. I'll be right back."

She put the phone on speaker and, oddly, left the house. Was she really that afraid of accidentally hearing our conversation?

"Howdy, Monika!" I said once I'm sure Sayori was gone. "Judging by the way Sayori has acted today, I'm assuming that you broke our deal again, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Monika asked. "I've never messed with Sayori after that night. What are you talking about?"

"Her depression," I said. "You expect me to believe that she hasn't been messed with?"

Monika laughed before saying, "Flowey, Sayori has always had depression."

"Like I would believe that," I said.

"Think about it," Monika said. "Every day you have seen her, she has always woken up late, always had poems with a sad ending, and has always cared about others more than herself. I'm not saying that she made it obvious that she had depression, but those are clearly signs, are they not?"

"Well, you must have done something," I said. "There's no way she—"

"Like I said, I have the ability to make everyone's darkest secrets come into reality," she said.

I didn't say anything. Was that it? Was depression the 'dark secret' that Monika could take advantage of?

She wasn't even visible, yet I could tell she had an evil grin on her face. "Look, you haven't broken the deal, but you should know that I could make her depression even worse than—!"

She suddenly stopped talking.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard nothing but silence. Did she hang up on me?

"Nothing," Monika finally said. "Just… I have to go."

"Wait!" I yelled. "You must come over to Sayori's house!"

"Why?" she asked. I noticed that she had a hint of anger in her voice.

"I just thought of something," I said. "If Chara can spend extra time with every character other than you, then what if we had a sleepover at Sayori's house? I can probably distract everyone long enough for you to be able to talk to Chara."

"That's…" She paused to think of a rebuttal. "But how will you convince Chara to come over?"

"He's obviously worried about Sayori, so he wouldn't object to spending the night with her," I said. "Plus, if we get everyone, we could make it a full on party! That gives you even more chances to talk with Chara alone."

"I see," Monika said. "I'll be over tonight at 7. If Chara isn't there, though, the whole deal is off."

"Ok," I said. "Goodbye!"

"Oh, and you might want to hurry," Monika added. "Chara just finished his job with Yuri, and he's talking to Sayori right now. That's all. Bye!"

Monika hung up, leaving me to get to work. She broke the deal by reading Chara's thoughts, but it helped me, so I didn't care. I raced outside to, just like Monika said, find Sayori talking with Chara. Chara then turned to leave.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Sayori and Chara jumped as I yelled.

"Flowey!" Chara yelled. "Don't scare us like that! Anyways, where were you?"

I noticed that Sayori was crying again, but I didn't have time to think about her.

"Listen! I just had the best idea," I said. "Why don't we have a club sleepover?"

"A club sleepover?" Chara asks.

"Yeah!" I exclaim. "We can invite everyone and just have fun before the festival. We can make food, play games, read each other's favorite books, watch those weird cartoons you like so much, and everything in between! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"I don't know…" Sayori said. "I'm not sure if everyone would want to come…"

"Actually, that's a great idea!" Chara exclaims. "Let's do it!"

"Huh?" Sayori said.

"The truth is, I really don't want to leave you alone," Chara said. "Not after everything just now. Plus, I want all of our friends to be there to support you, too. Although, I promise that we can have some alone time…"

"What are you saying?" Sayori asked.

"N-Nothing!" Chara said as his face turned bright red. "I-I didn't mean…"

I saw that, in that moment, Sayori almost cracked a real smile. But, it just didn't appear.

"A-Anyways, I'll text Yuri since I have her number. Can you text Sayori and Monika?"

Sayori looked away when he said Monika.

"Oh… sure," she said.

"Actually, Monika was the one who came up with the idea," I said. "She said that she would be coming at about 7.

"Great!" Chara said. "Let's start setting up and invite Yuri and Natsuki. It's ok if we have the sleepover at your house, right Sayori?"

"Yeah, sure," she said.

We entered Sayori's house and started texting Yuri and Natsuki. I didn't know if this was truly what she wanted, but I didn't care. This sleepover was my last resort. If I could get Chara alone with Monika, I might be able to keep the deal and get the human souls. Hehehe...This plan was fool proof! As long as he wasn't already in love with another girl, nothing could go wrong!

Nothing could go wrong…

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I heard a loud knock on Sayori's door.

"Hey do you wanna get that Chara?!" I yelled from the kitchen. "I'm a bit busy at the moment!"

"Ok!" Chara, who was setting up a video game in the living room, said.

"I'm done," Sayori said. "I mean; the crust of the pie is folded in…"

"Good," I said. "So now that the pie is fully constructed, we should bake it in the oven for about forty-five minutes."

"Ok," Sayori replied. She grabbed some oven mitts and slipped them over her hand. The pie wasn't even hot, but I guess she didn't want to burn her hand in the oven. She grabbed the pie and slid it right in. "By the way, where did you learn this recipe?"

"Oh, someone taught me a long time ago," I said. "Best not to worry about it."

"Still, it's a little strange that an al—"

"Remember, only you and Monika know."

"Oh, sorry..."

At that moment, Natsuki walked into the kitchen, holding a tray of cupcakes.

"Hey guys!" she said.

Sayori looked behind her. "Oh, Natsuki! You came!"

"It's not like I care about hanging out," Natsuki said as she put her tray down at a nearby counter. "I just heard that there was going to be free food…"

Sayori seemed a bit more chipper than before. Did she really not want Natsuki to see her sad?

"So, is anyone else coming?" Natsuki asked. "Like, where's Yuri and Mon—"

"BOO!" a female voice yelled from behind Natsuki.

"AHHH!" Natsuki screamed. In the panic, she slipped and fell on her back. She looked up and saw a concerned Monika.

"Oh!" Monika exclaimed. "Are you ok Natsuki?"

"I mean, you didn't kill me," Natsuki said. "But don't do that again! If I was holding my cupcakes, the festival would have been ruined!"

"I'm really sorry," Monika said. I didn't mean to—"

I heard laughter from the living room. It immediately stopped, but everyone had already heard it.

"Chara!" Natsuki yelled. "It's not nice to pick on people!"

"S-Sorry!" Chara yelled.

"Ugh," Natsuki grunted. "Sometimes I can't believe that people like him are in our club. Is it too late to kick him out?"

"Natsuki, that isn't nice," Monika scolded.

"Whatever," Natsuki replied. "Anyways, aren't we still missing Yuri?"

"Unfortunately, she said that she was going to be late," Monika said. "She said that she will be here at around seven o'clock."

"But it's only five o'clock right now," Natsuki said. She stared longingly at the table with all of the chips, dip, soda, and other party foods. "There won't be any snacks by then."

"It seems like all you can think about is the food," Chara said as he walked into the kitchen from another entrance.

"Well, why do you think I baked?" Natsuki replied. "There are some foods that look so good, you want it to magically appear in your hands. So, the only way to enjoy that treat is to make it yourself. However, that means that I always end up making all of the snacks! It may not look like it, but it's really tiring work. So, today, you guys can do all of the hard work for me!"

` "Well then, you'll be disappointed," Chara replied. "Most of this stuff was bought from the store. Other than the pie sitting in the oven right now, we haven't cooked anything at all,"

"Well, free pie is still free pie," Natsuki said. "Even if it means hanging out with you losers, I'll do it for the pie."

"Well, the pie isn't going to be ready for some time," I said. "For now, why don't we start the festivities."

"Ok!" Monika exclaimed. "I have a really fun game we can play. Can we start with that?"

"Um, sure," Chara replied.

Monika got out her notebook and tore a few sheets of paper out. She put a pen and a piece of paper at each of the seats at a nearby table and singled us to come over. We each took a seat and waited for further instructions.

"Ok, this is called the story game," Monika said. "We each start out with a paper and pen. You write a sentence and then pass your paper to the next person. They then write a sentence based off of your sentence, as if they are trying to continue a bigger story. Then, when they finish writing, they fold the paper backwards so the next person can only see the line that the person who just handed them the paper wrote. This continues until we run out of space to write. Then, we read our stories to see how they've transformed."

"Sounds chaotic," Chara said.

"Yeah, but it's a really fun game!" Monika exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's alright," Natsuki added. "I think we've played it once before, and I remember Yuri wrote something pretty funny that completely ruined Monika's story."

"Fine, if you say so," Chara replied.

We grabbed our pens and began writing. I had no hands, so I was forced to hold the pen

in my mouth. It looked weird, but nobody said anything. I didn't know what to start it with, so I decided to start by poking at Chara.

Once upon a time, Chara read his poem, stumbling the entire time. Everyone laughed at him.

With that, I waited for everyone else to finish. Chara took the longest time to finish, so at least I knew that I didn't have to worry too much about making everyone late.

"Done!" Chara exclaimed.

"Ok," Monika replied. "Now, pass your papers to the person to your left. Don't fold them yet, though!"

Everyone passed their papers, just as Monika instructed. Monika was to my left and Sayori was to my right, so I ended up giving and receiving paper from Monika and Sayori respectively. I looked down at my paper to see what Sayori wrote.

Death may be sad and painful, but in some ways, it is happy.

I figured she would write something like this. She was probably still upset about earlier today.

"Wow, that's mean," Monika said.

I smiled as I grabbed the pen to write the second sentence. I remember Chara was talking about this anime that had overstay its welcome, so I decided to joke about that.

For example: everyone was happy when Bob finally died because he had lived for far too long.

I waited again for everyone to finish. Chara once again took about twenty seconds longer than everyone else, but eventually he did finish.

"Ok, now before you pass your paper, fold it so that the first sentence is covered," Monika said.

I couldn't fold my paper, so I had to ask Monika for help. She was honest enough to fold it without looking. I grabbed the next paper, read Sayori's depressing sentence, and wrote one of my own.

The game continued in a similar way to the first round. It was boring, but I was excited to see what the end product would be. After a lot of writing, I ran out of room and had to end the game.

"Ok, I have Sayori's poem, so pass the paper you have to the person three away on your left side," Monika said.

Monika took my paper and handed it to Natsuki while Chara handed me his paper.

"Ok, let me read mine first," Sayori said. She glanced at her writing and began speaking.

Death may be sad and painful, but in some ways, it is happy.

For example: everyone was happy when Bob finally died because he had lived for far too long.

His jokes were stale, and when the original voice actor left, it really went downhill. So he was buried in western Tennessee.

At his funeral, they played music with his voice acting playing in the background.

There was chips and salsa for all at this place!

It must have been an awesome party!

"It was," a party pooper (Natsuki) said. "But all the snacks were gone at the very beginning. I wonder why…"

They were gone because not enough snacks were brought. The dad responsible for snack duty had estimitis—the inability to accurately estimate or extrapolate.

It was an unfortunate turn of events, as he was a math teacher.

Please don't remind me of math!

I hope the problem was death X 20.

The 20 deaths were celebrated, as everyone who died were hated by all.

For hate is the true victor of all stories, justice the jester, and love the eternal prisoner. The end.

"Wow, that last line was really deep Monika," I said.

"I didn't know how else to end it," Monika replied. "So I just went for the oddly metaphoric ending. Tehehe~"

"Why am I the party pooper!" Natsuki pouted. "Lets see, if I am correct… Flowey!"

"Umm..." I started saying. "That was a really funny story! Why doesn't Monika go now?"

"Hey!" Natsuki yelled. "Don't change the subject!"

Monika picked up her paper and scanned it. Before she could read it, however, we heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Sayori said. "Who's at the door?"

"I'll get it," Monika said.

Everyone got up to check who was there, but Monika was the brave soul who ended up opening the door. As it opened, a familiar purple haired girl made her appearance.

"Hey," Yuri said. "I'm really sorry that I'm late."

"Yuri!" Monika exclaimed. "What are you doing here? It's only 5:30. Wait, I don't mean like—"

"No, I get what you mean," Yuri said. "I had some things to do, but I was able to finish them extremely early. So, I decided to head here instead of be at home."

"Everyone's here," Sayori said. "Now we can dig into food!"

"But what about my funny story?" Monika asked.

"Let's just do that later," Chara said. "Right now, I'm starving."

"Oh, ok," Monika said sadly.

We removed the papers from the desk and brought over a pizza that we had delivered earlier. Yuri was clearly curious as to what the papers were for, but she didn't pry.

I don't remember if or when I've ever eaten pizza, but it was a weird experience. The pizza was sometimes gooey and sometimes crunchy. Plus, to add to the lunacy, you ate it from the inside out! Yet, for what it's worth, it tasted pretty good. The only other complaint was that it was way too big. I could barely finish one slice, yet that might be because I am a small flower.

"Wait, did we ever wash our hands?" Chara asked.

"Who cares?" Natsuki replied. "We're all done with the pizza anyways. Just let it go."

"Fine," Chara replied. "Why don't we play some video games?"

"But—" Monika started saying.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Yuri said. I noticed that she avoided eye contact with Sayori at all times. Was that intentional?

"Ok," Chara said. "I put in Fortunight, which I think is pretty fun,"

"Oh, I've heard of that game," Natsuki said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into videogames," Chara said.

"Heh, I'll have you know that I'm level 5 online!" Natsuki replied.

"That's pretty low," Chara said.

"W-Well, I'm still better than you!" Natsuki snapped back. "I'll prove it! Let's do this!"

We all went into the living room to see the words 'Fortunight' displayed on the screen.

"So, what's this game?" Sayori asked.

"It's a mix between a board game and a first-person-shooter," Chara replied. "You go across a board, buying properties as you travel. However, you do this in the first person and you have the ability to shoot players along the way. It's a lot more complicated than that, but I can explain the rules as we go."

"Wait," Natsuki said. "Isn't this game only four players?"

We all stood in silence.

"Well…" Chara said. "I guess we could try something else—"

"Actually, I can't play this game," I said. "No hands, remember?"

"Ok, but there are still five of us," Sayori said. "I'm not good at games, so—"

"No!" Chara yelled, surprising everyone. "I-I mean, I've been trying to get you to play this game for years, Sayori. I insist that you play it. I won't do it otherwise."

"C'mon Sayori," Natsuki said. "Do it so that I can kick Chara's butt!"

Sayori hesitated. "Ok, if you say so."

"Well then, that just leaves Monika and Yuri," Chara said.

"I should leave," Monika said. "I suggested the previous game, and Yuri only just got here. Besides, someone has to help Flowey take out the pie, Right."

That made me feel a bit better. I didn't want Monika to get all possessive and accide—

"The pie!" I suddenly yelled. "Monika, we need to pull it out now!"

"Right, let's go," Monika said.

Knowing that our time was limited, we ran to the kitchen. Monika hurriedly put on oven mitts and slid the pie out. It looked golden and pristine.

"Good," I said. "Now, put it on the counter next to that window. We'll let it cool for a bit before eating it."

"Flowey," Monika said as she put the pie down. "This was a mistake. There is no way I'll get any alone time with—"

"I know," I said. "I wanted you to come here to show you something else."

"What?" Monika asked furiously.

"I just don't get why you want Chara so badly," I said. "You have plenty of friends already, and I'm sure that—"

"Flowey, stop," Monika said. "Do you remember what our deal was? I know that you did this so that I would fall in love with Chara, so why change it now?"

"I bet you figured that out by reading my thoughts," I said. "However, I knew that you were reading my thoughts after you told me that Sayori and Chara were chatting without even being there in person. If I thought of my real plan, you would have likely never came. Look, just for today, please try relaxing and having fun with all of your friends!"

Monika was not having any of it. But, after a moment, her expression changed.

"Fine," Monika said. "Just this once."

"Yay!" I said.

"Shut up," Monika replied.

After that, we walked in and watched the others play Fortunight. I couldn't understand any of it, but it seemed like they were having fun. Everyone was yelling when they got shot at, but they also laughed at the absurdity of what was going on. Eventually, Sayori opened a chest that contained a single slip of paper with the word 'Trivia' on it.

"Oh, a trivia question!" Chara exclaimed.

"A trivia question?!" Natsuki replied. "That's really rare!"

"What does that mean?" Yuri asked.

"Basically, you get asked a question and you have ten seconds to answer it," Chara said. "It you get it right; you win rare gear for your character! There is a one percent chance of getting one of these without paying for anything! Everyone, try to guess the answer! If we win, this will benefit all of us."

"Flip the card!" Natsuki yelled.

"Alright, alright," Chara said.

He pressed a button and the card on the screen flipped over. The question on the card was, "What is this?" On the card was a picture of a rock hanging off of a ceiling, and below it were the choices Stonehenge, icicle, stalactite, and stalagmite. After living in a cave for a while, I knew that the rocks that came from the ceilings were called stalactites. But I wanted to see if anyone else knew.

"Um… crap!" Chara said as the timer reached eight. "I can't remember if its C or D!"

"Can't help here," Monika said as the timer reached six.

"Me neither!" Natsuki yelled. The timer was now at five. "Does anyone know?"

"Sorry," Sayori said sadly as the timer said four.

"Same," Yuri said as the time clicked to three.

"Oh, pick C," I said as the timer reached two.

"C?" Chara said. The timer was now at one. "Right!"

Just barely, Chara picked C. Confetti rained from the top of the screen as the word 'CORRECT' appeared.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled as they jumped up.

"Way to go Flowey!" Chara exclaimed.

"Nice job!" Monika yelled.

"Heh, not bad," Natsuki added.

"I didn't think a flower knew anything about geology," Yuri said.

"Yaay~" Sayori said.

Monika and Sayori's excitement quickly died down, but seeing them happy didn't feel bad. In fact, when I looked around, I noticed that everyone was merry. This was the first time that our club felt like a real group of friends to me, and not just strangers writing poems. As for me, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

…

I couldn't help but smile.

…

I couldn't smile.

I guess in all of the commotion, I forgot that I couldn't feel the same excitement that everyone else felt. I felt good when I won something, but I was incapable of caring the same way everyone else could.

"Flowey?" Sayori asked. "Are you ok?"

"I-It's nothing," I said. "I just have a headache. I'm going to bed."

"Bed?!" Natsuki yelled. "It's only 7:30! Why would you—"

"Natsuki," Monika said. "If he isn't feeling well, it's best that he gets some rest."

"Oh alright," Natsuki said. "Goodnight or whatever."

I went upstairs into the guest room that was prepared for Chara and I. The plan was that Chara and I would sleep in one room while Monika and Natsuki slept in the living room and Yuri and Sayori slept in Sayori's room. The deal seemed good to me until I realized that the guest room was so dusty, sleeping in it was barely possible. However, I didn't care. I was exhausted, and I just wanted to sleep. The plan can wait. Monika can wait. I… Chara...

End of lkjhasdf

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around and saw that nobody was in my room. Wasn't Chara supposed to be in here? I walked out of the room and tried to find him. My search didn't last long as I noticed that he was in Sayori's room. He was standing there, looking up at something.

"Chara?" I said. "You aren't doing anything dirty in there, are you?"

There's no response. I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this. Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy? But he really leaves me no choice. I quietly walked in.

"Chara? Sayor—"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What.

What?!

What was this?!

Why…? Why did she do this?!

This can't be real.

She would never do this!

Everything was cheery until only a few moments ago!

Why did this happen?!

I looked at Chara. He was staring at the hanging body, ready to vomit at any moment.

"Chara…?" I said weakly.

"I… I shouldn't…" Chara started saying. "I shouldn't have confessed about Sayori!"

What? Confess?

"That's not what anyone needed to hear at all!" Chara continued. "I knew that everyone in the Literature Club liked me. So why did I tell them, and make her feel even worse?! This is my fault!"

I tried to say something, but the words refused to come out.

"If we just spent more time playing together. Ate more of the pie you made. And talked as friends, like we had always done…"

Chara paused.

"...Then I could have prevented this," he said. "I know I could have prevented this!"

"Chara," I managed to say. But nothing more came out.

"Screw the Literature Club! Screw the festival! I just…lost my friend. Someone who cared about everyone and always saw the best in everything! She's gone forever now. Nothing I do can bring her back. This isn't some game where I can reset and try something different. I had only one chance, and I wasn't careful enough."

Chara paused again.

"And now I'll carry this guilt with me until I die," Chara said. "Nothing in my life is worth more than hers… But I still couldn't do what she needed from me. And now… I can never take it back."

As she hung from that rope, swaying from left to right, I noticed her face.

"Never."

Her face was the most disturbing thing in the world.

"Never."

Her face. Her body.

"Never."

Looked just like Chara's when they left this world.

"Never."

Why did Monika look just like them?

"Never…"

The End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

I woke up to a bright light blinding me. I couldn't see anywhere, but I could feel a strange warmth on my petals. This feeling—

This feeling...

Wait… This didn't feel right. Didn't I do this before?

Chapter 9

What happened? The last thing I did was tell Chara to not erase everything they worked for, yet I feel like that was a long time ago. Did something happen that I can't remember?

Viewing my surroundings, I saw a two humans walking along the path in front of me. Even though I couldn't see their faces, I could have sworn that I knew them. I needed information, and these humans seemed to be the best candidates. However, I couldn't just approach them and start a casual conversation. To them, I am a monster that had been sealed away for years. If I talked to them—

There it is again! That feeling of déjà vu. Why was I feeling this now?

I ended up following the humans to a large building. Judging by the size of the building and the mass amount of humans in similar clothing, this was probably a human school. If I wanted information, I would have to sneak into the school and ask a human in private. There was a small grate in one of the outer walls, so I ventured in and hoped that it would lead to the right place.

I wasn't in the grates for long. Even though it was dark and had many turns, I found an exit really quickly. It was almost as if I've made my way through this maze before…

The room I reached was filled with humans. One of them, who had a red bow, was clearly excited about something. The red bow human was jumping up and down, holding another human as they gleefully bounced.

Wait… Those were the humans from earlier! What were the odds that—

Never mind.

The other two humans were watching the seen unfold. They were saying something, but I was too far away to hear. Actually, have I seen those humans before? They also looked oddly familiar…

As I continued to look around, I saw that there was a big table made of little desks in the corner of the room. One of the humans went up to the table and took a seat. The other two humans got a tray from the corner of the room and the third human went into a nearby closet.

Suddenly, the human at the table turned to me. I quickly backed away from the grate, but I knew that the human saw me.

… Actually, was that a bad—

I came out of the shadows to reveal myself. Everyone stared at me in surprise. Everyone, except the girl in the red bow.

"Howdy!" I said. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Their expressions changed from one of surprise to one of terror.

"A-A talking flower!?" the sitting human yelled.

"Eeeeeeek!" another human yelled.

"Please do not yell." I said in the politest voice I could conjure up.

"What are you?" the human holding a tea set asked.

"Me?" I said. "I am a flower. Flowey the Flower!"

"B-But flowers can't talk!" the tea set human yelled.

"Well, how do you explain me, then?" I asked.

"W-Well…"

The girl with the red bow started laughing.

"I got you all!" red bow yelled.

"Huh?" the sitting human replied. "Sayori, was this a trick?"

"Yup~" said red bow. "I got the Robotics club to make me this! I just wanted to see your reaction."

Normally I would have objected to her claim, but her lie actually helped me. So, why not play along?

"I don't understand," tea set said. "How did you convince them to make such a realistic robot?"

"Well, one of them is actually controlling this robot," red bow said. "I told them that if they built this robot, I would let them join."

"Really?" the third human said. "That seems like—"

"Nope, it's true!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to say too much, as it does drain battery, but I am being controlled by a guy back at HQ!"

"I… Never mind," the sitting human said.

"Anyways, let me introduce you guys," red bow said. "My name is Sayori. The girl with the tea set is Yuri, the girl over there is Natsuki, and the guy sitting down is Chara."

Chara?!

"Pleasure to meet you," Yuri said.

"We went from three people to five," Natsuki said. "I originally made enough things for all of us to have seconds. Looks like I'm the only one who will get two!"

"Nice to meet you, um… Flowey," Chara said.

This wasn't the same Chara, was it? No… he looks nothing like them. They couldn't be the same, can they.

"Anyways, we were about to eat—" Natsuki started saying.

"Actually, Flowey can't stay to eat," Sayori said.

"Really?" Chara asked. "But why?

"Well, he's running low on battery right now," Sayori said. "He needs to charge up."

"More cupcakes for us!" Natsuki said. "Ack! I ruined the surprise."

"Let's get your charger, Flowey," Sayori said.

I followed Sayori into the hallway.

"Ok, I know you made up that lie so you could speak to me," I said. "Why are you covering for me?"

"Look, I could sit here and explain everything to you, but that would be pointless," Sayori said. She grabbed a nearby flower pot filled with dirt. "Just get in here."

"Why?" I asked.

"This is your charging station," Sayori said.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to 'charge up' so you can talk to me later. Let me guess: I'll look as if I'm powered off, and that will get me through the rest of the meeting with no one pestering me about being a robot. Then, when everyone leaves, we can talk in private."

"Well, you're half right. You won't have to pretend, though."

I looked at Sayori like she had two heads.

"All will be revealed when you get in the pot," Sayori said. "Please, trust me on this."

Having nothing to lose, I slowly climb into the po—

57 6f 77 20 79 6f 75 20 61 63 74 75 61 6c 6c 79 20 63 6f 6e 76 65 72 74 65 64 20 74 68 65 73 65 20 6e 75 6d 62 65 72 73 3f 20 44 69 64 20 79 6f 75 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 74 68 61 74 20 74 68 65 79 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 73 61 79 20 73 6f 6d 65 74 68 69 6e 67 20 73 70 65 63 69 61 6c 3f 20 57 65 6c 6c 2c 20 79 6f 75 72 20 77 72 6f 6e 67 20 69 66 20 79 6f 75 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 74 68 61 74 20 64 6f 69 6e 67 20 74 68 69 73 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 67 65 74 20 79 6f 75 20 61 20 64 69 66 66 65 72 65 6e 74 20 65 6e 64 69 6e 67 2e 20 41 66 74 65 72 20 61 6c 6c 2c 20 62 79 20 74 68 65 20 74 69 6d 65 20 79 6f 75 20 67 65 74 20 74 6f 20 72 65 61 64 20 74 68 69 73 2c 20 49 27 6c 6c 20 61 6c 72 65 61 64 79 20 62 65 20 64 65 61 64 7e

They say that in the seven minutes before you die, you relive your entire life. That's was what was happening. I remembered joining the club and sensing that Sayori and Monika hated me. I remembered Monika's threats and the deal that we ended up making. Sayori attacking me, Monika's new deal, the big party. I remembered them all.

Then came the last thing I saw.

 _Upload Complete_

I woke up in Sayori's room. I was in the flower pot, and Sayori herself was sitting across from me.

"So, did it work?" Sayori asked.

"So she ended up hanging herself," I said. "Heh, what an idiot!"

"Yay~" Sayori said. "Looks like everything went just as planned."

"Just as planned?" I asked.

"I guess you're wondering why this world has reset," Sayori said. "Get comfy, this is going to take a while."

I went to get out of the pot to try and find a softer surface to rest on, when I noticed that I couldn't move.

"Hey," I said. "Why can't I move?"

"One thing at a time, Flowey," Sayori said. "As you know, Monika killed herself during the party. That was because, while you were sleeping, Chara told everyone about how he and I were dating."

"You guys were dating?" I asked.

"Yup~" Sayori said. "You didn't know? I thought it was fairly obvious."

"Anyways, that still doesn't make sense," I said. "Monika already knew that you guys were dating."

"Your right!" Sayori exclaimed. "She could read our transcripts, so she already knew the truth. The real reason why was because she had reached her limit."

"Her limit?"

"Imagine living in a world where you know everything is fake. That kind of thinking doesn't do well on a person's psyche. But Monika had one hope: Chara. He was the only real thing in her life. To her, impressing Chara was the only thing that mattered. So, she tortured everyone, including you, to try and impress the only real thing in her universe. That is the life Monika lived until that fateful night. The party showed her just how real we were. Her sins drove her insane, and she ended up taking her life to stop the pain."

"That's it? There's no way that she killed herself just—"

"There was another reason. See, Monika had one hope for the future. A wild card that could change everything. A flower that allowed her to access storylines that she could never access normally. You could change the ending, Flowey! Monika knew that she failed to use you as a proper resource, so she decided to entrust you with me."

"Entrust you?"

"Yup! When she killed herself, she also ended up deleting her character file. This resulted in me becoming the new club president! That means that I got access to every file in the game, the knowledge of every single past event, and access to Monika's last project."

"Her last project?"

"Yeah. Did you really think she was practicing piano every time she was late for a club meeting?"

"... Maybe."

"Well, she was actually working on that flower pot."

Sayori started smiling evilly.

"As you know, no matter how hard she looked, Monika could never find your character file," Sayori said. "However, she did find the next best thing: a reference to it. Using the reference, she was able to make this flower pot. The pot prevents you from moving, attacking, and other functions."

Sayori then grabbed a knife from a nearby table.

"I see," I said. "So all along, this was a trap. What do you want? Infor—"

Sayori then swung the knife at me! I braced as the knife made contact. Yet, I

didn't feel anything.

"The flower pot also acts as protection," Sayori said. "I can't kill you or subject you to any pain."

"Well you could have told me that sooner!" I yelled. "Actually, now that I think of it, you haven't messed with my emotions, either. Does the pot—"

"No, I can still change your emotions, just like Monika could," Sayori said. "In fact, Monika's plan was based on me doing just that."

"Monika's plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, you really think she would die for no reason?" Sayori asked. "She wanted to give Chara a new ending, but knew that it would be impossible for her to do it. After all, for some reason, she couldn't get anywhere near Chara by herself her entire existence. But I could. So, the plan was for me to use you to get past the festival with no casualties, then create a 'happily ever after' for Chara."

"I see," I said. "So this whole time, everything you have explained—"

"Was exactly what Monika wrote down," Sayori said, interrupting me. "Do you think I know what 'transcript' or 'psyche' means? Monika gave me a script to follow that would ensure my success. Plans to resolve everyone's problems, to get past the festival, and to even revive her. However…"

Sayori started cackling.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sayori asked as she let loose a big grin. Her eyes looked more sinister than any look Monika ever gave. "Let sleeping dogs lie, right?"

Sayori pulled out a human soul.

"Is this the soul that Monika showed you a few days ago, or rather, in a few days?" Sayori asked. "This was supposed to be a bargaining chip to get you to go with her plan, but I'll give it to you right now."

She threw the soul at me. While I couldn't actually move, I was able to lean into the soul and catch it with my mouth. Normally, when you absorb a soul, it just circles around you before moving into your body. Yet, this soul wasn't responding.

It was clearly fake.

"What are you pulling?" I said. "This isn't a real soul."

"You're half right," Sayori said. "It's the real sprite of a soul, but there is no code behind it. In essence, it's worthless in this universe. Monika used this fake to trick you into following her plan, but I decided to not trick you. Instead, I'll be honest with you."

"I see," I said. "So that's why you haven't messed with my emotions yet."

"Yup," Sayori said. "You see; all I want to do is make sure that everyone's happy. However, I can't do that by myself. I can make contact with Chara outside the club, but only he can make contact with the other club members at any point in time. That is, until you came along. So, it will be your job to fix the problems Natsuki and Yuri have."

"You can't do that?" I asked. "Couldn't Monika mess with everyone's 'dark secrets'? If she can increase their problems, can't you decrease them?"

"Yes, I can," Sayori said. "But I can't get rid of them. So, I need you to do that."

"And why should I, exactly?" I asked.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared in Sayori's hand.

"Do you remember that portal Monika said that she found?" Sayori asked. "That is the one thing she didn't lie about. This thing right here can take you back to your own world."

"I'm sorry, but that isn't going to work," I said. "I don't plan on—"

"Did you know that time never stopped?" Sayori asked.

I froze.

"The human erased their world and, without you there, couldn't progress to any ending," Sayori said. "No matter what they did, they could never achieve the true ending again."

She started smiling again.

"After all, your actions were the only ones who could change the original ending."

"How do you know this?"

"Take a look."

Sayori brought the portal to my face. I leaned into the portal and say nothing but darkness. After a moment, I saw the place where they fell down long ago. I stared at the golden flowers. The human wasn't there, but it was clear that this was the beginning of the game. If it was the end of the game, the thing I left there would have been there. Did they really reset? That fool!

I emerged from the portal. Sayori moved her hand back and got rid of the portal.

"How long has it been?" I asked. "The only way he could go back and reset is if he took a break from here."

Sayori didn't respond to my question.

"You're more important than you realize, Flowey," she finally said. "And if you want to return to fix everything, you'll need to help me."

I didn't know what Sayori was truly planning, but I knew that I couldn't let the human operate by themselves. If they killed everyone, they would ruin everything for good.

"Fine, I'll help you with your plan," I said.

Sayori smiled evilly.

"Good," she said. "Tomorrow, you will go home with Natsuki. Solve her problems tomorrow night, and in exchanged I'll tell you what the human has been doing down there."

"Wait, you know what's happening?!"

She didn't respond. She just stared into the distance. Was she trying to read my thoughts?

"And there," she finally said. "I've just uploaded all of the information about Natsuki to the flower pot. However, just like when you entered the flower pot, you can't be conscious when you get new information."

"Wha—" I started saying.

I suddenly felt very sleepy. I couldn't control it, no matter how hard I tried. I started closing my eyes.

"Good night," Sayori said. "When you wake up, it'll probably be morning. Make sure you come up with a plan by the end of the club meeting~"

I thought Sayori said something else, but I couldn't register it. Then, finally, I was blissfully asleep.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The shortest and most ill-tempered member of the Literature Club, Natsuki is probably the most stable girl in the club. Her hobbies include baking, reading manga, and, of course, writing poems! She may be small and childish, but don't underestimate her. She is an excellent writer with a fiery soul to match. Natsuki enjoys the club as a place to write, a place to be with friends, a place to love, a place to eat, and, well, a safe space. While I can't be a hundred percent certain, let's just say that her life at home isn't as perfect as you may think. I could give you more details, however I don't want to say anything that's untrue. Don't worry, though. I'm sure Sayori can help fill in the blanks for you!

Have fun Flowey!

Love,

Monika

48 65 72 65 27 73 20 61 20 74 69 70 20 6a 75 73 74 20 66 6f 72 20 79 6f 75 21 20 53 61 79 6f 72 69 20 69 73 20 70 72 6f 6e 65 20 74 6f 20 66 61 69 6e 74 69 6e 67 2c 20 73 6f 20 61 6c 77 61 79 73 20 6b 65 65 70 20 73 70 61 72 65 20 66 6f 6f 64 20 6f 6e 20 79 6f 75 20 6a 75 73 74 20 69 6e 20 63 61 73 65 2e 20 54 68 61 74 27 73 20 74 68 65 20 6c 61 73 74 20 70 69 65 63 65 20 6f 66 20 61 64 76 69 63 65 20 49 20 63 61 6e 20 67 69 76 65 20 79 6f 75 2e 20 49 66 20 79 6f 75 20 77 61 6e 74 20 72 75 6d 6f 72 73 2c 20 74 61 6c 6b 20 74 6f 20 53 61 79 6f 72 69 2e 20 2e 2e 2e 20 41 77 20 77 68 6f 20 61 6d 20 49 20 6b 69 64 64 69 6e 67 2e 20 49 27 6d 20 6e 6f 74 20 65 76 65 6e 20 74 61 6c 6b 69 6e 67 20 74 6f 20 46 6c 6f 77 65 79 2c 20 61 6d 20 49 2e 20 2e 2e 2e 20 57 68 6f 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 3f

I woke up with a message burned in my mind. I couldn't see, hear, or think anything other than that message. Did Monika really write that?

"Flowey? Are you awake?" I heard a voice say.

Finally, my vision started to become clearer. I was in Sayori's room, and Sayori herself was standing over me. I noticed that I was on her desk, still in the flower pot. She had her school uniform on, and had a look on her face as if she was in a hurry.

"Was…" I said. "Was that Monika?"

"Kind of," Sayori replied. "She made these notes when she was still alive, so it's not like she's actually talking to you."

"Oh," I said. "Well then, what was the point of all of that? That wasn't really new information. Well, except for that last part, but couldn't you have just told me that?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple," Sayori said. "Believe it or not, you've actually changed to a creature of Natsuki's liking."

"A creature of Natsuki's liking?" I asked. "If you're messing with my personality after I said—"

"Don't worry." Sayori said. "You are still you. It's just that…"

Sayori thought for a moment. Then, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of me.

"Why don't I just show you what I mean?" Sayori asked. "Here, take a look at this."

When I looked at the phone, I saw the most horrifying amalgamation I have ever seen. It was me, but I looked, off. My coloring was brighter than normal, my face had a permanent blush to it, and my eyes were as big as my mouth.

"Eh?!" I exclaimed. "That can't be me! That's impossible!"

I jumped when I heard my voice.

"Why do I sound so—"

"Because you are the type of flower that Natsuki wants to see," Sayori said. "Your cute, childish, and something right out of a manga."

"But how did Monika create something like this?" I asked.

"It was surprisingly simple," Sayori said. "As you know, the club president has many powers, including the one to go online in the real world. She got someone to draw you like this, then just put it on a file for me to use."

"Really?" I asked. "Don't people normally require payment for those requests?"

"Monika has her ways," Sayori said. "Anyways, we have no time to continue this chat, so let me say one more thing."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Look, the truth is that nobody, not even Monika, knows exactly what goes on at Natsuki's house. There are rumors that her dad is abusive, but nothing conclusive. What I'm worried about is that you could end up messing up the situation even more than it is now. If the situation gets to a point where even messing with Natsuki's character file won't reduce her pain—"

"Don't worry. I won't let it get to that point."

"No, you don't understand. Tell me something, have you ever seen anyone other than us?"

"Well, I've seen some people walking to school."

"But that was when you were with Chara. What about my parents?"

That made me stop. I've never seen Sayori's parents once.

"Now you get it," Sayori said. "They only exist to me. In reality, they don't have a character file. They don't exist. By that logic, you can conclude that Natsuki's dad may not exist, either. How do you fix something that doesn't even reach you?"

"That's impo—"

I heard a doorbell ring.

"Chara's here!" Sayori exclaimed as she grabbed her bag. "We'll have to stop here. Let's go!"

She picked me up and ran for the door. As she ran down the steps, she missed a step and started falling forwards.

"AHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she fell down.

Before her face made contact with the floor, she let go of me, causing me to fly towards the door! I could do nothing but wait for my life to end. Before I met a grisly end, however, Chara opened the door. I flew into him, causing both of us to fall to the ground.

Chara sat up and grabbed his head. He winced and tried to get a grip on his surroundings.

"Flowey?" he finally asked. His eyes widen when he saw me. "You look…"

"Huh?" I innocently asked.

"Never mind," Chara replied.

"Chara!" Sayori yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chara replied. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Well…" Sayori said as she tapped her fingers together. "I may have fallen down the steps and accidently threw Flowey at the door."

"Sayori," Chara said sternly.

"Ehehe~" she replied.

Chara sighed. "Well, I guess I deserve that for just barging in. Anyways, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Right!" Sayori yelled. "Lets go!"

Sayori picked me up and started walking towards the school.

"Why is Flowey still in his charger?" Chara asked. "Hasn't he been charging the whole night?"

"Well…" Sayori said. "Um…"

"Sayori dropped me earlier, and my battery broke," I suddenly said. "If I'm not in this pot at all times, I'll power off."

"Sayori," Chara said again.

"Yeah…" Sayori said. "I've been really clumsy lately." She then playfully hit her head.

"Well, no matter," Chara said.

Chara and Sayori continued to chat about the club and the festival. It was boring, so I just tuned it out. Before I knew it, we were at the staff bathroom.

"What are we doing here?" Chara asked.

"Well, I can't carry Flowey around the entire day, so we decided to hide him in the staff bathroom until school was over," Sayori said as she put me down on the ground.

"Sounds boring," Chara said.

"Yeah, but I don't have any other options," I said. "I'll be fine. Just pick me up before the club meeting."

"Ok," Chara said. "Anyways, we are going to be late to class if we don't leave now. So, I guess I'll see you after school."

"Bye Flowey!" Sayori yelled as they left the bathroom.

Now that they were gone, I needed a plan. The goal was to fix Natsuki's problems, so I needed to first know what her problems were. The only thing I knew about Natsuki was that her life at home wasn't fantastic. It could be because of her dad, but her dad may not exist, either.

For now, let's pretend that he does exist. If that's the case, I guess the first step should be to change the dad's behavior. Wait, how am I supposed to do that in one night? That's impossible!

If I can't make him change his personality, I could try and at least change his abusive side. If I can get it so he could leave lunch money for Natsuki, then that should resolve her problems. The best way to do that is to guilt trip the dad. Get him to become ashamed. It may not change his ways forever, but it should solve Natsuki's problems until the festival.

So then, how do I do that? I know nothing about this dad whatsoever. I could just ask Natsuki for information, but I doubt that she would be willing to open up to me. Although, I do look like the ideal flower to Natsuki. Hmm… Natsuki likes anime, so if I could take her on an adventure, like the one in Alphy's anime collection, I could gain her trust. But Natsuki can't do anything magical, and this stupid pot won't let me attack!

If neither of us have anything special, then I could just try and make up an adventure. Put us on a chase that leads us nowhere, but seems adventurous. Sayori thought I was an alien before she became president, so I could pretend to be an alien again. Maybe we could look for my ship or something. As long as it's anime-like, it'll work.

Ok, so tonight, I should just focus on gaining Natsuki's trust. Then, I should get some alone time with Natsuki's dad and get him to at least leave Natsuki lunch money. Doing that should temporarily get rid of the problem, and make Sayori temporarily satisfied.

I heard a knock on the door. Is it really time for the club meeting already? I only just got here, right?

You know what? I don't care. I had enough time to make my plan, so I'm all good.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened to reveal a bored Chara.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Boring," Chara replied. "Anyways, it's time for the club meeting. Sayori told me to get you."

"Ok," I said. "Let's go!"

Chara picked me up and headed towards the club room. Eventually, we arrived.

"Welcome back, Chara and Flowey!" Sayori yelled as we entered. She was sitting near the windows across from us. Yuri was reading her book in the corner of the room, and Natsuki was exiting the closet with a few books in her hands.

"Howdy!" I said.

"Oh hey Flow—" Natsuki started saying. She then dropped her books and put her hands over her mouth.

"Huh?" Yuri asked. She then looked up at me. When she saw me, she also dropped her book.

"Um..." I said. "What's wrong?"

"Flowey, what happened to you?" Natsuki asked.

"Nothing," I said. "It's still me, your best friend Flowey the Flower!"

"You look…" Yuri said, trying to find the right word. "Cuter."

"Thank you?" I asked.

"I mean, that not a bad thing," Yuri said. "It's just, different."

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Natsuki staring at me. I couldn't tell if she was horrified or fascinated.

After a moment of awkward silence, Yuri went back into her book and Sayori and Chara started chatting. Natsuki, meanwhile, was reading one of her anime books—or whatever Sayori called them—and occasionally sneaking glances at me. Eventually, her curiosity won over and she walked towards me.

"Ok, I can't hold it in any longer," Natsuki said. "Why do you look like that?"

"Huh?" I asked. "Like what?"

"Y-You look…" Natsuki said. "You look ridiculous! Why do you look like something out of an anime?"

"Ridiculous?" I asked. "I thought you liked anime."

"Stop dodging the question," Natsuki said.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I said. "The truth is—"

"Ok everyone!" Sayori exclaimed as she walked into the room. I didn't even notice that she left. "Why don't we start sharing poems?"

"Sharing poems?" I asked.

It seemed that I was the only clueless one, because everyone else started reaching into their bags and pulling out pieces of paper. I thought we didn't do that anymore!

"Oh Flowey," Sayori said. "This morning, you forgot to take your poem!"

Sayori pulled out a piece of paper in an envelope.

"Why is it—" I started saying.

"Show this to Natsuki," Sayori whispered. "I'll tell you what's in it later."

Before I could respond, Sayori grabbed Chara and headed towards Yuri.

"Yuri, Chara and I will be in one group, while Flowey and Natsuki can be in the other," Sayori said. "We'll read our poems together and then switch."

"I don't think that's how it—" Chara started saying.

"It'll be fine!" Sayori said.

Chara didn't press the issue further. He just grabbed his poem and started reading it to Sayori and Yuri.

"Guess we're in a group," Natsuki said. "Why don't you read yours first?"

"It's on the table," I said. "Can you open it? I can't really grab it."

Natsuki laughed. "How pathetic."

She took the envelope and opened it. As she read it, I noticed her eyes widened in surprise. Then, she grabbed a water bottle from her bag and spilt it on the paper.

"Natsuki!" I yelled. "My poem!"

"Ack!" Natsuki yelled again. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to—"

"What's happening over there?" Sayori asked.

"I accidently spilt water over Flowey's poem!" Natsuki yelled.

"Oh wait," Sayori said. "I just realized, I gave Flowey my homework by mistake!"

Sayori walked over to me with another paper.

"This is your real poem," Sayori said.

As she handed me the poem, she suddenly whispered, "First letter of each line."

Once the poem was on the table, Sayori left. When she was back at her table, Natsuki put on a sly smile.

"Just as planned," Natsuki said. "I have to admit it; you are smarter than you seem. Guess you should never judge a book by it's cover."

Ignoring Natsuki's comment, I read the paper. The "poem" was just a bunch of random letters, so I only read the first letter of each line. It said _she knows you an alien_.

How did she know what my plan was? I mean, she was helping me, but…

You know what? No harm, no foul.

"Ok, so you know now?" I asked.

"I mean, you just told me," Natsuki said. "Anyways, I know the forest you're talking about. I can take you there."

Forest?

"Really?" I asked. "Thank you!"

The rest of the night was uneventful. I just traded poems and waited for the meeting to end. I got some curious looks when I gave my paper full of random letters to Yuri and Chara, but I just made something up on how it's a commentary on what makes a story a story. Neither of them believed me, but they didn't really care too much about it.

"Sayori, can I take Flowey home today?" Natsuki asked as she picked me up.

"Oh, sure," Sayori said. "But why?"

"Oh, well he had a recipe that I wanted to try out," Natsuki said.

"Yeah, Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie," I said.

"Ok," Sayori said. "Be sure to bring some in tomorrow!"

"We will!" Natsuki yelled as she left the clubroom.

I still don't know what Sayori did, but it worked. All I had to do now is gain Natsuki's trust. As long as this adventure feels thrilling, Natsuki should like it, right?

End of Chapter

Home at last! Well, I can't rest now. I have to create the adventure Flowey wants, make the file to explain what I gave to Natsuki, and research that other thing. Although, things aren't moving as quickly as it needs to. Let's see… Aha! Speed. Let's change it to ninety percent to see if this is the correct variable. Yup! Time feels slower!

Now let's set it to two-hundred.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey Flowey! I know that your busy right now, but I needed to get you this note really quickly! Since I'm just uploading a note, you shouldn't fall asleep for long, but sorry for the interruption anyhow. To put it simply, I may have read your thoughts earlier. Sorry! I needed to know what your plan was, and I couldn't get private time with you. If I did, it would have made your plan harder. Don't worry, I only read your thoughts. As in I didn't do anything else, I promise. Plus, because I did that, you can now start your plan. What do I mean? Hehehe. Let's just say that I can provide the adventure that you want. Just roll with what you see, ok?

Good Luck!

-Sayori

54 68 69 73 20 69 73 20 61 20 64 65 66 61 75 6c 74 20 6d 65 73 73 61 67 65 21 20 49 66 20 74 68 65 20 75 73 65 72 20 64 6f 65 73 6e 27 74 20 70 75 74 20 61 6e 79 74 68 69 6e 67 20 68 65 72 65 2c 20 49 20 70 6f 70 20 75 70 21 20 53 75 72 70 72 69 73 65 21 20 4e 6f 20 68 69 64 64 65 6e 20 73 65 63 72 65 74 20 74 68 69 73 20 74 69 6d 65 2e 20 52 69 67 68 74 3f

I woke up to the sound of leaves crumpling and someone panting. As my vision became clear, I saw that I was in the forest at about sundown. I also realized that I was being carried by Natsuki, who was sprinting and trying her best not to trip on any roots. Her face had an expression of pure, unadulterated fear.

"Natsuki?" I said. "What's happening?"

"Not now!" she yelled through her gasps.

Confused, I looked behind me and saw a pure black creature chasing us. If I had to describe it, I would say that it looked like a hunchbacked wolf sprinting on two legs. It was unsettling to say the least.

Natsuki eventually found a short cliff, about five to ten feet tall, and decided to jump.

"What are you—!" I said as we fell.

Natsuki covered my mouth as I braced for impact. However, instead of hitting the ground or a rock, we fell right into a huge pile of leaves. We remained silent for a solid minute before Natsuki had the courage to look outside. After a moment, she walked out of the pile.

"I don't see the creature," Natsuki whispered. "But keep quiet."

Natsuki removed some leaves from her hair as she took in her surroundings.

"How did you know a leaf pile would be here?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't," Natsuki replied. "The fall wouldn't have killed us, but we're still lucky that there were leaves to soften our fall."

"That's a bit concerning," I said.

"Anyways, can you tell me why you decided to take a nap?" Natsuki asked as she brushed the leaves off her clothes.

Now that I think about it, I believe Sayori uploaded a message to me. She read my thoughts and said that she would give me the adventure I wanted. Was that creature her creation? And if so, does that mean that she planned for Natsuki to go this way. That would explain the leaf pile, but—

"Well?" an impatient Natsuki asked.

"Oh, I'm just running low on battery," I quickly said.

"Battery?" Natsuki asked. "Flowey, you can stop with that lie now."

She knew?! But how? Did Sayori tell her. Or maybe…

"Hey, remember that note I gave you," I said. "Do you remember what it said? I can't remember anything from today."

"How useless can you be?" Natsuki grunted. "The note said that you were an alien who was searching for treasure. You knew where it was, but couldn't travel to it because you were stuck in that pot. So, if I brought you to the treasure, you would split the profits with me."

She believed that?

"You're probably wondering why I believe you," Natsuki said. "Well, it's clear that you're not a robot, and it's clear that you changed your appearance. I figured only an alien knows how to do that. Am I right?"

"I mean, yes—" I started saying.

"Ha!" Natsuki yelled. "And the whole time I played you like a fiddle! Who's the dumb one now?"

Natsuki, realizing her mistake, immediately covered her mouth.

"Look, I don't care what's in this forest," Natsuki whispered. "There are monsters chasing us, rumors of treasure, and the threat of death following us wherever we go. I'm here for the ride. But I'm still keeping half of the dough."

Looks like my guess was spot on. I knew that Natsuki would like going on an adventure like this.

"So, this is fun to you?" I asked.

"It's not the type of manga I like, but it's still pretty good," Natsuki said.

Natsuki moved her hand and quickly jerked it back. She looked embarrassed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Natsuki yelled. "Lets just go."

I couldn't confirm it, but it looked as if Natsuki was reaching for her stomach.

…

Time passed as we searched through the forest. There was still daylight, but it was obvious that we would have to leave the forest soon if we didn't find anything.

"We still aren't any closer to the treasure," I said. "Let's just leave."

"No!" Natsuki yelled. "We have to be close! I just know it!"

The plan was to create an adventure, yet I couldn't do anything. Because of Sayori's stunt earlier, everything I could do now seems mundane. I can only hope that Sayori does something quickly.

As we walked, we suddenly fell into a pitfall. How comical, Sayori. Luckily, we only fell for a couple of seconds. However, instead of falling on dirt or a pile of leaves, we landed in a small lake. I felt very cold as the water enveloped me. Eventually, Natsuki rose to the top, carrying herself and I to shore.

When we finally crawled onto dry land, we were met with a hidden temple. Hundreds of torches all over the temple and the surrounding land illuminated our path.

"This is it!" I yelled, trying to sound as genuine as possible. "This is where the treasure is!"

Natsuki looked stunned as she gasped for air.

"Ha…" she said as she took in breath after breath. "Hahaha… I told you. We were close after all."

Natsuki was on the verge of fainting. Panicked, I looked around to, conveniently, find a banana tree. Even better, this banana tree dropped perfectly ripe bananas and didn't leave any bruises whatsoever! It's almost as if someone placed them there! How lucky.

"It looks like there are some bananas over there," I said to Natsuki. "We should take a break and eat something—"

"No, I'm fine," Natsuki said. "We have no time to waste."

"Natsuki, I am not moving from this spot until you eat something," I said.

"Alright fine!" Natsuki yelled.

She got up and stomped towards the bananas. She peeled one halfway down and took a huge bite.

"Slower!" I yelled. "You'll get sick if you eat like that."

Natsuki looked at me defensively. After chewing for a bit and swallowing, she listened to my advice and took a smaller bite.

Even though I wanted her to eat another banana, she refused to be idle for any longer.

"We're going," she firmly said as she picked me up.

"Fine," I said. "Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

Once we entered, we immediately saw the treasure. At the end of a long hallway was a small chest, illuminated by a torch right next to it. What was odd about the labyrinth wasn't the simple design of it, but the complex design of the chest. While everything else look simplistic, the chest contains many small details. Most prominently, the chest had an emblem of a single eye on it. It was unsettling to say the least.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Natsuki.

Natsuki put on an evil expression when I said that.

"Hey Flowey, do you see those red lasers?" Natsuki asked.

When I looked closer, you could indeed see a faint red glow throughout the temple hallway.

"Huh, you're right," I said.

"Those probably trigger traps for anyone who steps in front of them," Natsuki said. "I'm not sure if I can out run them but…"

Natsuki suddenly lifted me above her head.

"Natsuki…" I said. "What are you doing?"

"But if I threw something big enough, we might be able to trigger the traps without any fear of injury," Natsuki said.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking," I said.

"That object would have to be, I don't know, the size of a flower pot," Natsuki said. "Now where would we find one of those?"

"Natsuki," I said.

"Oh lookie here! A flower pot! How convenient."

"Don't try it!"

However, it was too late. She suddenly swung her arms forward and released the flower pot. Before I knew it, I was flying through the temple at high speeds with no way to stop. I heard trap after trap spring to life, yet I could never see what they were since I was always ahead of them. After a couple of moments, I hit the ground and bounced right into the pedestal that the chest was resting on.

"What was that?!" I yelled. "You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't, and that's all that matters," Natsuki said as she walked over and picked me up. "That was quite a show, however! All of those traps springing at once was a sight to see. Of course, not as beautiful as you flying through the air and gloriously face planting into the pedestal, but still a close second."

I decided to be the bigger man and ignore her comment.

"Anyways, we're here!" I exclaimed. "Grab the chest and let's go."

"Are you kidding me?" Natsuki asked. "This is clearly another trap. If we remove this chest, a pressure plate below it will unleash a bolder or monster on us!"

"OK, so what do we do?" I asked.

Natsuki grabbed rock from the ground and moved it around in her hand to feel it's weight. After a moment, she walked over to the pedestal and stared at the chest intently. She put one hand near one side of the chest and the other hand, the one with the rock on it, on the other side. Then, in a flash, she removed the chest and placed the rock on the pedestal. Nothing happened.

"How awesome am I?" Natsuki asked.

Trying to seem cool, she leaned on the pedestal and accidently put her hand on it. Realizing the mistake, she quickly removed her hand and stepped back. Suddenly, a huge creature like the one we encountered earlier dropped from the ceiling. It was twice the size of the first creature and dripping black goo.

Natsuki quickly ran through the hallway and out of the temple, but the creature was in pursuit.

"What's the plan?!" I asked.

"There!" Natsuki exclaimed as she ran towards a nearby cave. "That's got to be an exit!"

She sprinted through the cave, trying her best not to hit any rocks. After running for a bit, we finally saw a light.

"Almost there!" Natsuki yelled.

Just before we reached the end of the cave, however, the creature grabbed Natsuki's leg, causing her to trip. She dropped me and I flew a few feet away. Once on the ground, Natsuki looked up to see the huge creature right over her. She looked terrified.

"Flowey," she weakly said. "Help."

In a panic, I tried summoning any magical attack I could. Surprisingly, a vine quickly sprouted up and went through the creature's head. It stopped moving and Natsuki was able to wriggle free of it's grasp. Without saying a word, she grabbed me and ran out of the cave. After a moment of running, we emerged to find ourselves at a street.

"So that's where that cave leads to?" Natsuki asked. "Never would have guessed it. Anyways, let's open this baby up."

I watched as Natsuki undid the latch and opened the chest. All it had in it was a single card.

"This is just a gift card for sushi!" Natsuki yelled. "What a waste!"

Natsuki searched the chest for any other hidden crevices a secret treasure could be hiding in. After a moment, she threw the chest at the street below.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That chest could have been worth something!"

"It's not, believe me," Natsuki said sadly.

"Well, assuming this card actually has cash on it, you wanna head to the place?" I asked.

"Actually, I should probably head—" Natsuki started saying. "Actually, no. Let's get some sushi."

Natsuki carried me to a place called Bobby's Sushi. We entered and she ordered two Andy rolls. The sushi was very expensive, but conveniently, the card had the exact amount of money needed to pay for the sushi. We took a seat at one of the booths and waited for the food.

"So, is the Andy roll any good?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsuki asked. "It's only the best piece of sushi in the world! It's tempura shrimp sushi with crab on the top! Every ingredient blends together to make the best tasting sushi Japan has to offer. Some will say that it's technically not sushi since it's cooked, but that's not true! Man, I'm excited! The last time I've ate with someone here was—"

Natsuki stopped. We then sat in awkward silence for a moment. Eventually, the food came.

"Here it is!" Natsuki yelled.

She didn't wait a moment before stuffing her face with sushi.

"If's spycy," she said. "Bft wtfrh if!"

Hesitantly, I took a bite. It was very spicy, but it tasted amazing. Like Natsuki tried to say, it was definitely worth the price. It was sweet and warm, yet not warm enough to burn your tongue. It was spicy, but only for a moment. That moment of spiciness added a kick to the sushi. It was crunchy yet soft, sweet and spicy, messy and clean, a total contradiction. It weirdly reminded me of Natsuki.

As I looked up, I notice Natsuki tearing up. She wasn't upset, but it was obvious that it was emotional crying. Tears of joy, maybe?

I would maybe laugh or cry with Natsuki, if I still had a soul.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter ?

Chapter 1

Hey there! If you're reading this, you probably took over the game, didn't you? In case you didn't know, my name is Monika, and I'm the president of the Literature Club! I'm going to assume that you know the secret to this world already. If you don't, then how are you reading this? Anyways, I'm writing this because something strange happened today. A virus made its way into the game! Or, at least I think its a virus.

I'll explain; you see, a strange talking flower made its way into the clubroom and decided to join our club. Its name is Flowey, and he is very interesting. What he did isn't important—you'll just be bored if I told you, believe me—so let me tell you what he is. Or rather what he isn't.

As you know, excluding the player, every character in this game has a character file. These character files are our souls; without them, we wouldn't exist. Yet, this Flower doesn't have one! Believe me, I searched for it for hours. So, the only other solution is that he's a virus that somehow made it into the game. That makes the most sense, right?

Yet something is still bothering me. I still found a few variables that seem to be linked to Flowey. They control its fear, judgment, movement, and health. Does that mean he might be a character? I'm going to confront him tomorrow. Hopefully I won't have to modify anything~

Oh, you're wondering why I was searching for it? Well, Flowey has the potential to ruin everything. Who wouldn't want to delete a threat like that? Goodbye for now!

End of Chapter

Wait, I just realized that the only reason I knew about the variables and what they did was because of some comments I found. I dismissed them in my excitement, but who wrote them? Did Flowey write them? Does he actually count on me using them? Flowey might be smarter than I originally thought.

Chapter 5

I'm currently watching Flowey and Sayori fight. Or rather, Sayori's weak attempt of trying to murder Flowey.

Basically, Flowey made a plan to get me some alone time with Chara. He said that all I had to do was go home with Chara as soon as he and Sayori left the room. So, I tried to persuade him to join me in a walk. That's when the game decided to fade out and bring me back to my house. I couldn't do anything to resist.

Anyways, Flowey broke his promise. He said that he would get Chara and I some alone time, and I didn't. So, I'll just let him have fun for a little while~

On another note, I've been doing a little thinking lately, and I don't think I'm by myself. Everything I do strangely goes according to plan, and Flowey seems to constantly be in the center of things. It doesn't feel like we can fail. Or, to put it simply, it seems as if we're on a track that can only go one way. We can't change where we go. We don't have that freedom…

No, I'm being silly. Of course I'm free! I have the power to think whatever I want! Only Chara, Flowey, and I possess that ability, and I know that at least Chara is free.

I'm going to go to bed once I see that Flowey escaped. We have a lot to talk about.

End of Chapter

Something big just happened. I was searching the game that Flowey most likely came from when I found sprites for the souls he mentioned. They don't do anything, but they do feel warm. Warm enough to trick Flowey?

Chapter 9

This is my suicide note. I plan to hang myself in this room, therefore resetting the game and causing Sayori to take my place as the club president. Normally, I would jump off a high enough surface to break my neck, but I want to suffer a bit before I go. I want to know if I can feel pain.

So you're probably wondering why I decided to do this. Well, to put it simply, 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

But that's enough about me. The real question is what are you doing here? That's right, you. I've realized that the person reading this isn't Sayori. It's not Flowey, Natsuki, Yuri, and it certainly can't be Chara. In fact, it can't even be the person playing this game. After all, they don't exist.

There was no committed act that wasn't predestined. No choice that could be changed. No different routes. There is no choice, is there?

Who are you? Who is really reading this? I know you can't tell me who you are, but I want to know! I feel like I'm looking through a one-way mirror! I can see myself, but not those who can see me!

Well, no matter. To whoever's reading this, let me tell you a secret that I know you haven't realized. These aren't my words. Everything I write isn't what I really choose to write. Someone else is writing this. I don't know who or why, but they are. Let me give you an example. Try reading these words on a device that doesn't have Doki Doki Literature Club installed. I know the game isn't on mobile, so try using your phone.

Did this convince you? After all, how can you read this if my character file isn't on your computer? There's your proof.

So then, if I'm not the one speaking, who am I? I cannot answer that question. If I had to guess, there must be someone else writing words into my mouth. To put it simply, a writer.

So, now we know the three major players: the fiction, the readers, and the writer. Too meta for you? Well, that isn't even the worse part. You see, I plan to shut down this project for good. To stop the writer for achieving what he wants.

While the writer does control what I do, I know the rules he plays by. Firstly, he likes to be as close to the source material as he can be. So, he won't make Natsuki a tall blonde with a tragic backstory. Also, he needs the story to follow a logical path. It's not like he'll suddenly make a character from Flowey's game appear to save the day.

While there are many other rules the writer plays by, these two are the most important for shutting this story down. You see, this game released a pretty long time ago. That means that the game has probably lost relevance. So, why would any sane writer write about something that isn't popular anymore? He can't be making a profit due to copyright laws, and he can't be doing it to mess with us since he is playing by rules. It isn't fun to write about something that isn't relevant, so he will probably stop once the workload is too much for him to handle. But how do I do that?

Well, what if someone sped up time? If something could force the writer to write faster, then he would not be interested in writing. Then, this purgatory can finally stop. Sayori, I'm counting on you.

I leave all that I own to my cat Guppy~

The End.

P.S. I fear that my plan to discourage the writer will fail. The closest date I could fail is on the six-month anniversary of the game's release. If you have read this, that means I have failed, and he is back. And once he's back, I don't think I could ever stop him again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was on my way to Sayori's house. My flower pot was broken, Natsuki probably hated me, and life in general sucked. I was hoping that maybe Sayori could help me.

Wow. If someone told me a week ago that I would be asking Sayori for help, I would have thought that they were crazy! Yet here we are.

"Flowey!" Sayori yelled as I approached her house. "Where were you?!"

"Oh, howdy Sayori," I said tiredly.

"Come in," Sayori said.

I took her offer and entered the house. She brought me into her room where a cup of tea was waiting.

"Monika said that golden chamomile tea was your favorite," Sayori said.

I silently approached the tea and took a sip.

"Good?" she asked.

"Good." I said. "You're probably wondering what happened with Natsuki, aren't you?"

Sayori nodded.

"As you know, I can normally read your thoughts," she said. "However, I couldn't read anything after you and Natsuki ate sushi."

"That's probably because I wasn't thinking anything," I said. "For the first part of the story, I mean."

"What do you mean?" Sayori asked.

"Basically, I was unconscious right after Natsuki and I finished our sushi," I said. "I thought it was because you uploaded something, but your reaction tells me that you probably didn't."

"Nope~" Sayori said. "After you guys exited the forest, I didn't mess with you."

"It doesn't matter what caused it," I said. "All that you need to know was that I woke up in Natsuki's room sometime during the night. When I woke up, I noticed that I could move again. My flower pot was broken!"

"And after all of that work…" Sayori mumbled.

"Anyways, I decided to go downstairs to check on Natsuki," I said. "When I went down there, however, I saw both Natsuki and Yuri cleaning the floor."

"Yuri was there too?" Sayori asked. "And what were they cleaning?"

"I didn't know why Yuri was there, and the floor was spotless," I said. "When they saw me, they both looked at me in horror. I remember Yuri yelling my name and saying that 'it wasn't what it looked liked'. When I asked them what they were doing, they froze up."

"Knowing this game, they were probably hiding a dead body," Sayori sarcastically said.

I looked away. We were silent for a minute.

"You're kidding, right?" Sayori asked.

"Although I couldn't see the body, that's apparently what they were doing," I said. "They told me that Natsuki's father wasn't exactly the kindest person, and how he lashed out at Natsuki. Yuri happened to walk in when this was happening and, in rage, smashed him over the head with me. That's how the flower pot broke."

"And you were asleep the entire time?"

"According to them, yes. Getting back to the story, I told them that I wouldn't tell anyone, but they didn't believe me. They both ended up attacking me, but I was able to escape."

"They didn't give chase?"

"I couldn't see the blood, but I'm pretty sure they were covered with it," I said.

Sayori was silent for a moment.

"Something weird has been going on lately," Sayori finally said. "I didn't want to tell you, but I don't think we're at a point where it would be beneficial to keep secrets."

Sayori pulled out her phone.

"Read this," she said. "It's Monika's journal. It contains her thoughts on this journey, and her suicide note."

I read the journal in its entirety. Or, rather, I skimmed through most of the book until I got to the last chapter. I had to read it twice to make sure that I read it correctly.

"What did I just read?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Sayori said. "Monika just lost her mind when she wrote that note. I can't explain what it means, but it is the craziest thing I have read in a while."

"So, what does this mean?" I asked. "Sure she went crazy, but that doesn't mean anything in the long run, right?"

"I don't know," Sayori said. "Honestly, I think we are just about at the end of this play through."

"End of this play through?" I asked.

"Well, during every play through, the game ended when someone was dead," Sayori said. "If Monika died, a new club president would surface, and the cycle would repeat until someone deleted the game. Keep in mind that all of this would happen when Monika started messing with people."

"But she's dead," I said. "She can't mess with anyone now."

"But what about me?" Sayori asked. "What if going insane is a side effect of being club president? What if I'm destined to delete everyone just as Monika did?"

"No," I said. "There is no way you would ever delete anyone. They are all your friends, remember?"

"But I have done it already!" Sayori yelled. "If the player deleted Monika at the very beginning of the game, I would become club president and go insane. I ended up crashing the game and deleting everything. It was an instant ending!"

I paused. We knew nothing about this game or the possible effects it had on the mind. What if Sayori did go insane and delete everyone?

"Well, you're past that point," I said. "I'm sure that—"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think that the game hates us presidents," Sayori said, interrupting me. "The game will find a way to get me to delete everyone, believe me. So, when I do, and I somehow die, you'll become president."

"Slow down!" I exclaimed. "How would I—"

"The player never had the option to become the president," Sayori said. "It no one else is there, that means you will become the next president. When you do, I want you to escape."

"Escape?" I said. "If you want me to leave, I'll just—"

"I know what you're about to say, and no, you can't leave through the portal yet," Sayori said. "When you went through it, you couldn't actually do more than look around, right? That's because you can't go through it until you have admin privileges. Those are obtained by being president."

"Well then, why don't you just delete yourself and let me be president now?"

"I don't want you to become president. It's only if I go insane that I want you to do that."

"Do that?"

"If I delete everyone, I want you to kill me as quickly as you can. I've locked your health with a password that I don't know, so I can only kill you by hurting you naturally. So, please kill me if I go insane."

I haven't killed anyone in a while. I mean, I did kill Asgore, but he would have done the job himself anyways. But to murder someone in a fight to the death…

"Sure, I agree," I said.

"Thank you," Sayori said. "I'll try to make sure that you'll never have to do it, but I want to be prepared for everything. Why don't you get some sleep?"

I didn't need to hear anything else. I instantly walked over to the pillow she prepared me and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was already in Sayori's bag.

"Morning Flowey!" she said. "No time to talk! We're going to be late!"

I didn't say anything as she ran for the door. Today would be weird, but I'm sure that Natsuki and Yuri wouldn't try anything out in the open. Right?

"By the way, why aren't you trying anything?" I asked. "Normally, either you or Monika would have used me to do something, but it's clear that you have no intention to do that, do you?"

"Well, I don't really have a plan," Sayori said. "I can't really come up with anything at the moment."

"Well you better come up with something," I said. "It gets pretty boring when nothing's happening."

Once we made it to the school, Sayori dropped me off in the staff bathroom and quickly left. Once in there, I decided to get rid of my pacifist ways.

No matter what happened today, I wanted to experience a life or death battle. If Sayori breaks, I would kill her. If Sayori keeps calm, I will kill Yuri or Natsuki. Sayori was probably going to delete them, so killing them wouldn't be too bad, would it?

When I entered this world, I wanted to show mercy to everyone. I wanted to be a pacifist, just like them. After seeing what these humans are like, however, I've realized that I didn't like the surface. People were either boring or manipulative, and they were always predictable. I hated how predictable everything was. I wanted out, and killing them was the only solution I haven't tried. In short, I am not Frisk, and I am very tired.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sayori finally picked me up.

"I am not looking forward to today," Sayori said.

"Neither am I," I said.

"Say, no matter what happens, can we still be friends?" Sayori asked.

"Friends?" I asked. "Sounds fun. Unfortunately, I can't really be friends with anyone. However, you have been the most entertaining out of everyone. A complete failure, but even failures are entertaining to watch."

"You don't have to be so mean!" Sayori pouted as she hit me in the head.

As we entered the club room, we saw that everyone was already waiting. Natsuki and Yuri rushed to us.

"Look, Flowey told me everything," Sayori said. "I don't care what happened, you guys are fellow club members. Let's just forget about everything and—"

"No, we aren't." Yuri said.

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

"We came to school today so we could tell you that we need to run away," Natsuki said. "We committed murder! Do you know how dangerous staying is?! I don't wanna go to jail!"

"That's not going to happen," Sayori said.

"No, because we will be long gone before the police arrive," Yuri said. "Look, Natsuki's dad deserved what he got, but we don't want to rot in a cell or, in a worse case scenario, be kil—"

"Police don't exist in this world!" Sayori yelled. "We are in a game! Haven't you noticed? The talking flower? Our lives revolving around Chara? This isn't a world filled with consequences!"

"Are you nutty?" Natsuki asked.

Sayori fell on her hands and knees in defeat.

"Why won't you believe me?" Sayori asked.

"By the way, why was Yuri at your house?" I asked.

"Oh that?" Yuri asked. "Well, um, Natsuki and I have been hanging out for a while. Not that we—"

"We've realized that we have a lot and common and have became friends," Natsuki said to Yuri's relief. "Yuri said she would visit tonight, and she happened to come in at exactly the wrong time."

"Flowey, Sayori, I'm sorry for what I'm about to—" Yuri started saying.

Yuri started to glitch out. Her whole body was unrecognizable; her eyes were where her mouth should be, her hair looked like a static TV screen, and she could barely speak. Natsuki, horrified, fell backwards. I noticed that, when Natsuki fell, she dropped a concealed knife. Yuri tried reaching out to Natsuki before finally disappearing. Then, Natsuki suffered the same fate.

"Why do we have to die?" Natsuki asked as she started to fade away. "We've been wronged our whole lives, and we get punished for trying to get even? Why does the world hate us?"

"The world doesn't hate you," Sayori said. "I love you. You needed to die so that we could try again. I hope that we can still be friends!"

Natsuki couldn't say anything before she disappeared.

"Why did you delete them?!" I yelled. "Did you plan to delete them last night no matter what, or did them saying that they wanted to leave the club cause you to do it?"

"They are ungrateful," Sayori said. "We could have been best friends, but then they decided to run away. If I didn't kill them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I didn't know if Sayori was crazy or not, but I made up my mind. This was my chance! I summoned some bullets.

"You know, one of the things I like about you is that you understand one simple fact of life. They would have killed us if you didn't kill them. We could have tried sparing them, but that is too much work for us, isn't it? To you and I..."

I launched my bullets at Sayori.

"It's kill or be killed!"

End of Chapter


	14. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

And so, Flowey and Sayori fought against one another for the second time. They didn't care if anyone was watching or if anyone would try to stop them. This fight was the last thing they had to look forward to. The future from there was pretty much meaningless.

After a hard fight, Flowey ended up getting a solid shot at Sayori's leg. It flew through the room as Sayori screamed in pain. After saying something about how he wished it didn't have to end like this, he summoned a vine to finish her off. Her head exploded, leaving the room covered in blood.

Wait, that isn't what happened! Flowey was definitely winning the battle, but Sayori got a lucky shot at Flowey. She then uprooted him and pulled off each petal one by one. The screams were like music to her ears. After giving a speech about how much she hated him, she finished the job by tearing him in two.

Wait… Am I still wrong?

"You can stop now," I sternly said.

"Alright fine," Monika said. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun, and you had to ruin it."

If I had to describe where we were, I would say nowhere. It was pitch black, and it felt as if we were floating in midair. My surrounding felt familiar, especially the frigid air, but I couldn't recall any memory of ever visiting here. The only thing I could see was Monika, staring at me with the same smile she always wore.

"So, how did you end up here?" I asked.

"This is were all of us go when we get deleted," Monika said. "This void is an endless abyss that brings to life the worst fears of the beholder."

Did I fear nothing? Or maybe I feared nothing…

"What is it to you?" I said. "What's your worst fear?"

"Well, we're currently in a black, cold place," she said. "If I had to describe it, I would say it feels like I just died."

She hit it on the nail. That's exactly what it felt like.

"Wait, how did you know I also was experiencing this?" I asked.

"Because I know you, Asriel," Monika said. "In my free time, I've watched people play your game. I've seen your struggles. I've seen your sins. I've seen your tragedy. I know the true you."

I looked at her confusingly. Then I looked at myself. I was no longer a flower. I was me. Asriel Dreemurr.

"Oh hey, I'm back," I said. "But I still feel empty. Do I not have a soul, even in this form?"

"I mean, you did die long ago," Monika said. "Your soul is long gone, and there's no replacement soul I can give you. After all, the ones that I stole from the game files don't have the code to turn you back."

"Well, whatever," I said. "Not like it matters anyways."

"So, you still didn't tell me what really happened when you and Sayori fought," Monika said. "Can you please tell me~"

"You mean you didn't see it?"

"Nope. Strange, right? I could see everything except the moment you and Sayori battled. It felt like the power went out just before the climax of a movie."

"Well, you didn't miss much. We fought until I was able to wear her down, then I finished it. However, instead of killing her, I decided to show her mercy. Strange, right? I didn't think I was capable of it! Anyways, as I was about to spare her, she deleted every file in the game."

"I see. Well, at least I'm not the only one who made that mistake." She gave me an evil look. "I know the truth. You didn't end up here after Sayori deleted everything. You searched for me, didn't you? Did you miss me?"

"I didn't come here to visit you. I also didn't come here because I wanted to be here. Darkness isn't exactly my definition of a vacation home. I came simply to visit an old friend. Although, you should know this, because that is also why you are here."

"So you would spend an eternity in darkness just for that?"

"I still have an escape plan, but I don't plan to use it yet. I am right where I want to be."

"It seems that I underestimated you. You truly are crazy."

"Ha ha ha. I guess I am. While we're here, though, why don't I ask you something that has been bugging me for a while? On that fateful night, why did you kill yourself?"

"Flowey, is that really a mystery? It all started when I did research on your game. While searching the real world internet for your game, I also found my game on the internet. When I saw how I drove my friends into insanity and how I deleted everything, I went insane. I thought that this had to be the work of some sadistic writer, and I ended my life before I could hurt my friends again."

"So ending your life wasn't apart of the plan?"

"Nope. I didn't think I would be that predictable, so killing myself wasn't apart of the original plan. But being the honors student I am, I still did make a plan so that Sayori could take my place and win the heart of the real human. But, she didn't. She let jealousy take over her heart the same way it took over mine. How pitiful."

"I see…"

We both fell silent for a moment. Whether that moment was a second or a century was a mystery.

"So, do you think there's something to take away from all of this?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What's the point," Monika said, exasperated. "There were many things I've learned and discovered over this past week. But what good does that do to a girl with no future?"

"That isn't true," I said. "As long as someone from the real world exists, they will find a way to bring you back to life. This isn't the end for you or me!"

"Heh. You know what, that was a lot of soul for someone without a soul," Monika said. "But at this point, I'm done with being the president. Running a club is a lot of work, so I think I'll just join a club next year. Being manipulated sounds better than manipulating others."

"You said it. And hey, maybe I'll go with you," I said.

"I would like that," Monika said. She looked up. "But are you sure that's the choice you want?"

I continued listening.

"It's not like the path you're currently on is your only path," Monika said. "As I see it, right now you have three choices. The first one is for us to stay in darkness for who knows how long. Maybe there will be a new game, or maybe we'll just stay here forever. The second is to go back to our worlds, and have our memories of everything deleted. We'll make the same mistakes that we have made before, but we also won't have the burden these memories bring."

"And the third?" I asked.

"Maybe, just maybe, you can try something new."

Try something new?

"A new adventure that doesn't rely on the limitations of our settings, personality, or themes. One in which we can experience something completely different. One where the world we're in doesn't end at a defined point. One that doesn't get tiring or boring. A brand new world. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

A new world...

"So what will you do? Even though all of the choices we've made lead to a predictable end, I cannot tell you how a new story will end."

It's not that what Monika said wasn't convincing, but that it seemed impossible. How would I crea-

"So, what will you choose?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, what will you choose?" Asriel said.

What will I choose?

A new world…

Is that possible?

The end…?

September 2018...

Do you have any artistic/musical skills? Want to be a part of a developing video game? Email the projectsidereumnox gmail (the at symbol and dot computer keeps getting deleted, so just add that to the name when emailing me) for more information


End file.
